


Not One of Our Shining Days

by KelliDiane



Series: Family Bonds [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Harry is Niall's kid, M/M, so many trandsformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelliDiane/pseuds/KelliDiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall made a mistake back in high school. Louis ends up loving that mistake more than he could ever imagine, but sometimes it’s hard to love something when you’re fighting with your fiance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not One of Our Shining Days

**Author's Note:**

> So the title is a quote from Optimus Prime back from the 1980’s Transformers cartoon. Also, we’re working on the epilogue for this as we speak.
> 
> Written with NiallJWhoranx on tumblr. Our collab blog is TheCollaborativeChronicles.tumblr.com

Niall was sitting on his king sized bed, Harry in between his legs and kicking his feet tiredly. "Keep still Haz."

Harry nodded his head having woken up from his nap five minutes prior, his clothes ruffled and messy.

It was already five pm. Niall smiled to himself knowing his fiancé would be home any minute.

Niall had Harry from a previous girlfriend and he knew it'd be close to impossible to find another person who'd accept it so easily. But then he met Louis when Harry had toddled away from him when he was at the bank.

Louis was wonderful and only six months later he moved in. A year in Louis promised to take care of them, allowing Niall to quit his job as a waiter. Two years in and Louis proposed. Niall had never been happier and Harry loved him which was always an important factor considering he was the most important thing to happen to him. The wedding date wasn't for another year though which was always good in case either of them weren't committed.

Niall ran a brush through Harry's thick yet beautiful chocolate brown curls.

"I’m tired daddy." The five year old complained.

Louis sighed heavily as he put his key in the lock and opened the door to his fiancé's flat. It had been a rough day at work and he was tired and just wanted to sleep.

He stepped into the living room, nearly tripping and falling over a number of toys, and loosened his tie. He couldn't hear his boys anywhere.

"Niall? Harry? Are you boys home?"

"In here, babe!"

Niall called running the teeth of a comb through a particularly rough ringlet.

"Ow!" Harry cried out tiredly. He glared at the transformer toy that was loosely clasped in one small fist.

Niall apologized but continued on. He smiled at the voice of his lover floating down the corridor.

Louis headed towards the bedroom where Niall's voice had sounded from and stepped in to see his love and his soon-to-be-step-son on the bed.

"Hey, darling." He finished taking off his tie and dropped it on his dresser before collapsing on bed next to his family.

"Have a good day then, Harry? Did daddy and you have lots of fun and play together?" He propped himself up so that he could see the small boy.

Harry smiled and climbed out of Niall's lap to lie next to the man. "It was amazing! Daddy bought me a backpack for when I start school!"

Niall nodded and stretched out across the bed.  "He needed one. He's starting in two weeks." He ran his fingers through the now untangled curls. He leaned over and kissed his childish jaw.

Niall then carefully leaned over and kissed Louis on the lips softly before he settled back.

Louis smiled as Niall kissed him. "You're starting school? My you're such a big boy! Soon you won't even need daddy and me!"

Louis sighed dramatically and started to tickle at the boy's sides wanting to hear he brilliant giggles.

Harry wiggled his hips trying to squirm away from him. Beautiful laughs and giggles escaped his parted lips, trying to get away. His arm swung around, toy in the air.

Louis laughed along with his family before finally stopping his tickle assault on Harry. He leaned down and pecked the boy on his nose.

"What do you want for dinner, boys? I can make pasta or pasta or pasta."

Niall also laughed at Louis. His pale slender fingers caressing his cheek. "Hm such a hard decision. Pasta it is."

"Perfect! Harry, let me see your backpack before I go make dinner. I bet it'll be the greatest backpack in the school.”

Harry climbed off the bed and ran down the hallway towards his room.

Niall filled the space, kissing Louis firmly. One hand played with the hair on his neck. "I can make dinner. You already worked all day."

The blonde trailed his fingers down his neck and inside his shirt to graze his shoulder.

Louis moaned softly at the feel of Niall touching him. It wasn't even anything big, but the mere presence of his blond love could relax him.

"You're just sick of pasta aren't you?" He smiled lightly and pressed his lips against Niall's again.

"I appreciate your food but Harry told me his tongue will fall off." Niall laughed softly biting down onto his knuckle. He sat up and got to his feet. "Besides he needs a three course meal."

Louis bit his lip. "Niall, we don't have much in there. I think we have frozen pizza, but other than that it's all pasta."

He sighed. He felt horrible for not having a lot of choices for them, but money was tight and pasta was cheap. He thought about taking on another shift at work, but it conflicted with his graveyard shift down at the local Tesco.

"Pizza works and my mum was going to...send some money." Niall mumbled the last part knowing Louis hated to borrow money, but they needed cash because they could barely afford rent as it is.

He walked down the corridor and into the small yet cute kitchenette.

Louis groaned as Niall left the room. He absolutely couldn't borrow money from his future mother-in-law. What kind of person would he be if he couldn't provide for his own family?

He pulled himself from the bed and changed into his sweats and a jumper before scrubbing at his face in the mirror.

He looked worn out and much older than he actually was. He was 25 and working nearly 40 hours a week. How is that enjoying life?

It was sound of squealing and giggles and a certain Irish accent that always pulled him through and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Looking at the clock, he saw it was now five fifteen. That left him with three hours until he had to get ready for his next job. Sighing, he stumbled into the living room and lay down on the couch hoping to catch a few moments of rest.

Harry ran back out of his bedroom with his backpack rolling behind him.

"Look, Lou!” He cried propping the bag with wheels on the floor, red handle straight up.

The entire framework of the backpack was red while the front had a picture of Spiderman on the front, shooting his webs.

Niall had failed to rip the price tag off although at the moment he was pre heating the oven to put the pizza in.

Louis opened his eyes and looked over at Harry and his new bag. "That's incredible, Har-bear! I wish they had backpacks like that when I was in school."

He smiled and picked the little boy up and set him on his lap and continued to inspect the bag along with Harry. "Look at all the space! It's going to be filled with books and pencils and papers that tell Daddy and me what a good student you are!"

He started to push the bag away when he noticed the tag hanging from the handle. "Whoops. Let's get this off of there..."

He ripped the paper off and froze at the numbers printed on the small piece of cardboard. £40? Where the hell did Niall buy this bag?

He put cartoons on the telly and sat Harry down on the couch by himself before making his way into the kitchen.

He held the price tag up. "Ni? We need to talk about something."

Niall was currently making Yorkshire tea for Louis, knowing it was his favorite.

"Talk about wh-"

He stopped mid-sentence when he realized what was in his fiancé's hand. "About what? Harry's new bag? Isn't it cute?"

He smiled as he placed the kettle onto the stove. The pizza only had another ten minutes and he knew Harry was probably hungry since lunch was leftover pasta.

"Niall, I know you love him, I love him too, but why couldn't you have gotten a cheaper bag? I want the world for him, but right now we can't afford the world. We can barely afford this flat."

Louis ran a hand through his hair. He felt like he had this talk with Niall every time the boy needed something. Louis just couldn't keep letting this happen.

"Look, I'll take him shopping for the rest of his school supplies. I think Tesco has a sale starting tomorrow. Also, I want you to call your mum and tell her to not bother with the money. We're going to make it through okay? We'll just have to cut our spending a little... Or maybe a lot."

Niall frowned. He hated that Louis had two jobs. He didn't ever get to see him and Louis never got to be home and relax. "Well then why won't you let me get a job? My mum wouldn't mind babysitting and I don't mind catering."

They needed the money so he didn't understand why he couldn't just get a job. Louis could pay for rent and Niall could pay for food and cash they could actually spend on themselves. He had brought it up but Louis had been adamant on him not working.

"No. You're not getting a job." Truthfully, they really needed Niall to have a job, but from an early age Louis had been taught that the man of the house always took care of his family. Niall was supposed to stay home and watch after Harry. That's the way Louis was raised.

"You can take him down to Tesco but don't go to cheap we don't want his things falling apart."

"I'll do my best, but don't expect much. We have rent coming up in three days. I think we're a little short so I might pick up a shift or two at work."

Niall groaned quietly but didn't say a word. He wasn't going to argue. At least not until Harry was in bed.

The blond removed the tea kettle off the stove and placed it on a cool one. He looked through the cupboards happy to see the box of granola bars. He grabbed one out of the box and handed it to Louis.

"Can you give this to Hazza? He's probably starving and he needs something to hold him over until the pizza is ready."

Louis sighed and took the snack. "Yeah." He started out to the living room before stopping and turning to look at Niall again.

"I love you."

Niall whispered the sentiment back. He rifled through the drawers and got out a packet of blue raspberry flavored koolaid.

Louis went and sat back down next to Harry and let the boy cuddle up next to him. "Here, Harry. Something until dinner's ready."

Harry grinned and took the treat out of Louis' hand. He peeled the wrapper off and bit into it.

"Thanks, daddy." Harry spoke through a mouthful. Niall had been telling him to call Louis daddy as well since he would be soon but he never remembered until now. Harry was observant and just by looking at the older male he knew he wasn't in a great mood and he was hoping the nickname would make him feel better.

Louis smiled softly. "No problem." He let his fingers run through the wild mess of curls atop the boy's head. "Are you excited for school, Harry? You're going to have so much fun learning and playing with all the other kids."

Harry's school was a little ways out, but Louis was hoping that some of the neighbourhood children would be going to the same school.

"I know! Nick is going to school with me. He's a  _first_  grader." Harry put an emphasis on the word first proud that he knew and was friends with someone older. He continued to eat his granola bar, green eyes alight with happiness and love.

"That's awesome! What about Ed? He going to school with you two as well?"

Louis loved time with Harry. He'll admit that it was awkward in the beginning, but now that he had been there for the boy through cuts and bruises and smiles and giggles, he couldn't imagine his life without the boy. It was going to be hard to let him go off to school without Niall or himself close by.

Harry frowned and shook his head. "No he's going to a charter school. They give him clothes!" He exclaimed although he didn't understand the concept of uniforms.  He finished off his granola and cuddled further into Louis' side.

"That sounds nice. At least you guys will still be able to play on Saturdays." Louis wrapped an arm around Harry and hugged him slightly. He was still too young to notice the difference between the schools and that made Louis grateful.

His stomach growled and he laughed at himself. "Guess I'm hungry too. Let's go see what daddy's up to."

Niall pulled the pan out of the oven and placed it on the stove top. He removed the oven mittens and stirred the blue koolaid. He was the one who cooked and cleaned but on some nights Louis did.

"Dinner's cooling down!" He called taking plates and cups out of the cupboard.

Louis walked in with Harry right behind him. "Smells great, babe."

He took the dishes from Niall and went to set the table. "Harry, you need to wash your hands before you eat. You know that."

Harry nodded obediently and ran off to the bathroom. He climbed onto the foot stool and turned the sink on.

He set out the last napkin and turned back around to his fiancé. "Thanks for making dinner. I could've done it if you wanted me too."

"No love I'm the...homemaker." He hated the word because he needed a damn job. He felt useless really. Harry was  _his_  child,  _his_  responsibility. Sure Louis was a part of the family now but he wasn't a biological parent.

"Niall, come on. It's not like that. I told you that I would take care of you and Harry and that's what I'm doing."

Louis hated when Niall would get like this. Usually the two would barely talk to each for a few days until one of them cracked and apologised. Louis didn't think he could take the cold shoulder right now with how little he was at home anyway.

The blond took out the pizza cutter and began to cut into the steaming hot pie.

Harry came running back in and took his seat, glad he didn't need a stupid booster seat anymore.

Niall gave Harry one slice, and gave three to himself and Louis, leaving an extra in case Harry was still hungry. He poured a cup of tea and brought it to Lou, brought juice to Harry and then sat down himself with a cup of water.

Louis sighed knowing that they'd finish the conversation later once Harry was either distracted by the telly or asleep. He took his seat at the table and murmured a quiet thanks to Niall.

Louis wasn't quite sure what to talk about and just listened to Harry ramble on about how much fun he had had with Liam that afternoon.

"...And then Liam kicked the ball and it went soaring high! I couldn't even catch it!" Harry exclaimed.

Niall smiled at the small boy. God he loved him to death. He looked at Louis and mouthed an 'I love you' to the older man. He was only 21 to Louis' 25.

Louis caught Niall's silent words and mouthed back his agreement.

Niall finished his meal in record time and gave Harry the other slice. "I'm going to go run your bath, love." He got to his feet and walked to the bathroom.

Harry smiled up at Niall as he left the room. "Love you, daddy!" He shouted after the retreating form.

"When we're done with dinner, we should play Transformers! You can be Bumblebee and I'll be Optimus Prime! Daddy can be Megatron!"

Niall smiled as he heard Harry talk but he knew what was coming afterwards. He turned the knob on and waited until the temperature was warm and pushed the plug in. He left for a moment to grab a pair of blue boxers and a white T-shirt with Bumblebee on it. He grabbed an armful of random toys, and a fuzzy towel. He threw the toys into the running bath while he laid the towel and clothes on the counter.

He turned off the knob and walked back into the room. "C'mon Haz."

Louis watched as Harry went to bathe and he quickly finished his dinner. He collected the dishes from the table and began washing them in the sink.

It was around six thirty by the time he had finished with the dishes and Harry was still in the bath. He had an hour and half until he had to leave for work and rest sounded great.

Heading into the living room, he spread out on the couch and put the news on in hopes of falling asleep to it.

\------------

Niall helped the small boy into the water, letting him sit down. "You're going to smell so good."

The blond smiled. He grabbed a hold of Megatron and deepened his voice. "I'm going to get you Bumblebee."

Harry giggled and grabbed at the yellow robot. "Never!” He made robot sounding noises as he pretended to fire at the Decepticon leader.

Finally, he splashed in the water and watched as it sloshed over the side and onto his dad's trousers. He giggled hysterically at that.

Niall scowled at him but he couldn't get mad. He proceeded to make his own sound effects.

After a few more minutes of playing, he poured shampoo into his hand and began running it through Harry's curls, massaging his scalp.

Harry scrunched his nose at the smelly shampoo and pouted as Niall washed his hair.

"Daddy! Playtime! No more smelly soap." Harry absolutely hated bath time. He didn't see the point if he was just going to end up dirty the next day anyway.

"When you're older you'll love taking showers."

After making sure Harry's hair was matted to his head with the 2 in 1 apple scented soap he grabbed a cup and let the bath water fill it. He tipped Harry's head back and poured the water over. Slowly the shampoo began to dissolve and disappear.

"Your bedtime is in twenty minutes hon."

"But we need to play Transformers with Louis! He needs to rescue Bumblebee from Megatron!" Harry pouted.

Once the shampoo was out of his hair, Harry sprang up and made a run for it. If he couldn't be caught, he couldn't go to bed. It was a perfect plan.

Niall grabbed his naked form before he could escape and put him back into the water.

"Stop." He commanded sternly. He got a rag and poured the lemon scented body wash onto it.

He stood Harry up and began to run it over his small body.  "You're going to smell very nice not all stinky."

"But I'm not stinky! I smell good!" Harry wailed. He furrowed his brows and scowled as the washcloth scrubbed at his skin. "You're not being any fun."

Niall sighed. He couldn't always be the fun parent. "Fine after this you can play for twenty minutes but then you have to go to bed, okay?"

Niall grabbed the cup and rinsed his body off before he helped him out of the tub and took ahold of the towel. He dried his body off and grabbed the boxers helping him slip them on and then pulled the T-shirt over his damp head. Niall scrubbed the curls with the towel a few times until it was no longer dripping. "Go play."

Once dressed and dried, Harry smiled brightly again. "Come on, daddy! Louis needs to play with us!"

He grabbed his father's hand and began pulling them towards the living room. "Louis? Daddy?"

Niall sighed and drained the bath before he entered the living room to see Louis on the couch. "Love I think he's asleep. Let's get you to bed."

Harry pouted. "No. I want to play with Louis." Harry walked over to the couch and started shaking the other man.

Within seconds, Louis was up. "What you up to, Har-bear?"

"Wanna play Transformers with you and daddy," the boy pouted.

Louis rubbed at his eyes. "We can play for ten minutes then you need to go to bed. Deal?"

Niall sighed and sat down on the couch, sitting Harry in between his legs. "Sorry, but since you're staying up you and Lou will play with you, I'm brushing your hair."

The blond grabbed the brush and began to pull it through his wet ringlets.

Louis laughed as the boy struggled to sit still as the brush pulled through his hair. He grabbed at the red and blue robot lying on the ground.

"Autobots, assemble. The Decepticons are at it again!" Louis tried his best to sound like the character from the cartoon that Harry watched.

Harry giggled loudly and picked up his action figure. "Oh no! Optimus! The Deceptions are after..." He reached behind and grabbed an old toy truck. "They're after this!"

Niall shook his head and ran it through as much as he could, slicking it back.

Louis mocked gasped. "You mean they're after a power source far greater than anything we've ever encountered. We've got to stop them, Harry!"

After a few more minutes of play ("And the Autobots save the day!"), Harry was yawning and rubbing at his eyes.

Louis chuckled. "I think those ten minutes are up, bud. Time for you to get some sleep." He looked up and Niall and smiled lightly. "Let's get our little robot in bed."

Niall nodded and picked Harry up in his arms.

"Look how tired you are." The Irish lad cooed

He walked into the blue painted room and laid Harry out on his child size bed. He grabbed the blankets and pulled them over his small body. He ran his hand through the mostly dry hair.

"Night buddy." He kissed his forehead and then stood up, turning the night light on.

Harry was asleep before his daddy left the room.

Louis rubbed at his own eyes and stood up from the couch to go and shower quickly before getting changed for work. He quickly decided that he was much too tired for that though and just stood in the living room waiting for Niall to return.

Besides, they had a conversation to finish from earlier.

Niall went into his room first and grabbed a pack of paper bringing it out into the living room. He threw the newspaper onto the coffee table, opened to the classifieds. There were three red Sharpie circles around short paragraphs of writing.

"I've found three places that are hiring. They need a waiter and I have experience. They'll hire me if I apply."

"Niall…" Louis sighed. They'd been through this before, multiple times. He ran a hand down his face. "Why do you have to bring this up? Can't we just enjoy the time we have together before I have to leave?" Louis really didn't want to have this discussion. Not now, not ever.

"You keep putting it off. Look Louis I know you don't want to admit it but we have no money. We're barely skimming by. And do you not finding something wrong with the sentence 'before I have to leave?' You have two jobs and I don't have one."

Niall was trying to get his fiancé to see it his way. They needed the money and if they couldn't borrow it then it would have to come from somewhere.

"You think I don't know that? You think I'm happy coming home at five only to have to leave three hours later? You think I like having no time for you or Harry? It's killing me, Niall, but I made a promise and I can't break it."

Louis flopped himself down on the couch and let his elbows rest on his knees as his hands kept his head up.

"I told you when I moved in that I would take care of you and Harry. That includes all the bills and other things that need to be paid. I know I can do this. I don't need you to get a job. I need you to just trust me.”

"But I can't Louis! Because at the end of the day I have to look out for Harry! I love you, but I love him more. He’s my son." He pulled at his blond hair before he pointed his finger at the newspaper once more. Now do you like any of these? You need to help me pick something."

Louis sighed before getting up and ignoring the paper and Niall completely. He wandered into the kitchen to make himself some tea. Once he had the water heating up, he pulled out two cups and placed a tea bag in each.

"You don't need a job. If my dad could support a family of seven on one job without my mum working, then I sure as hell can support our family of three on two jobs. It'll just take a little time to learn how to balance things."

Niall ran his hand down his face roughly. Louis was so stubborn. "Lou, your father went to college and got an actual career. Your jobs are minimum wage. This waiter job pays $12 an hour." The blonde went back and grabbed the paper once again. He pointed to the salary that was displayed. "Look."

Louis could feel the irritation building. He knew that Niall just wanted to help, but he just couldn't let this go. "I'm sorry that I didn't go to college! I'm sorry that I don't have an actual job. I'm sorry, okay?"

He brushed past Niall and headed for their bedroom. He'd go to work early if it meant avoiding this conversation.

Niall wasn't going to let this go though. They had been avoiding this conversation for too long and Harry was starting school which meant more expenses.

"No don't feel bad. Not everyone goes to college."

Niall was only sixteen when he had Harry so of course he wasn't able to go. Especially when his ex left him all alone with a baby.

"Look, I'll get a third job okay? We'll be fine. We might have to pull from the money that I've been setting aside for the wedding, but everything will be fine. Now, can we please drop this?"

Everything Niall was saying was making sense. Louis was just too proud to admit that he needed help.

Niall frowned. He didn't like being yelled at. But he was persistent so he grabbed the car keys for both cars and stored them in his pocket.  "He's our son now but he's my responsibility! I had him! I've been there since he was fucking born!"

"I know you've been there! You remind me of that constantly! I'm not the one made the mistake back in high school!"

Niall was fuming by this point. If there were things not to mention it was Harry, his mistake, or his failed relationship. "Don't you dare call that a mistake! It could have happened at a better time but Harry will never be a mistake."

"I'm not going to stand here and listen to this. I'm not calling Harry a mistake. I'm saying the situation was a mistake.” Louis slammed the drawer of his dresser shut. He went to grab his keys to notice that Niall had them. "Give me my keys, Niall."

The blond gripped at the hem of his shirt. "You'll get the keys when we finish this conversation."

“If you're not going to give me my keys then I'll just walk to work." Louis stormed from the room and headed towards the front door to grab his coat.

Niall grabbed Louis' hand and tugged on it harshly. "What the hell is your problem?" He hissed. He wanted to get this settled. He was sick of Louis always avoiding it but this talk was long overdue.

"I'm tired, Niall! I'm tired of being constantly reminded that I'm not his father! I'm tired of being reminded that there was someone else before me! I'm just tired of all of it!"

Louis knew that he shouldn't be so loud. He knew that he could wake Harry up. He knew he was being unreasonable. He just couldn't stop himself though.

"Trust me, I love Harry so much. But I'm sick of looking at him and being haunted by the mere thought of her! I don't know if I can do this every day for the rest of my life. I love the two of you so much, but maybe we shouldn't get married after all!"

Niall dropped Louis' hand. He took a step back and shook his head.

There was a tiny cry from behind them. Harry was standing there, hair splayed out over his forehead. One tiny fist rubbed at one eye while the other was holding his Bumblebee.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I look like mommy." He cried, hiccupping quietly.

Niall dug out Louis' keys and dropped them in his hand. "I'm sorry that you feel that way."

The blond went over and picked up the crying boy, Harry's small legs wrapping around his waist. Niall grabbed the Spiderman backpack and then walked to Harry's room. He used one hand to dig through his dresser and began to throw clothes onto the bed.

"Niall!" Louis shouted as he watched his fiancé walked into Harry's room. "You know I didn't mean that. Niall, come on. I'm sorry. I'm stressed and exhausted. Please just don't do this."

He pulled at the clothes on the bed and began picking them up and moving them out of Niall's reach so they couldn't be packed.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. I love you, buddy. Please just forgive me. Please, buddy. I love you so much." Louis could feel the tears streaming down his face.

Niall picked Harry back up and walked into his bedroom slipping on his shoes. "Let’s go to grandma's."

He kissed at Harry's ear and walked towards the door. Niall looked sadly at Louis. "I...I just need a few days.” He managed to slip of his ring and drop it on the floor by the door.

"Niall... Please..." Louis just stared as Niall continued to move around the house. He watched as his boys began to head towards the door. "Har-bear..."

Harry looked at Louis for a moment, emerald eyes blurry with tears, the rest rolling down his reddened cheeks. He hid his face away.

Niall opened the front door and left. His hand immediately went back to resting on Harry’s lower back, rubbing soothing circles through the material of his clothes. "It’s okay buddy."

"Louis doesn't want us anymore?" Harry asked between his tears. He didn't understand what he had done wrong. He loved Louis and called him daddy and even shared his Transformers with him.

"Haz, that's not true. He loves you. Daddy just needs a little break." He assured kissing the side of his face. He descended the staircase before they stop in front of his Range Rover.

He put Harry down so he can unlock the car and when he does he picked him up by the armpits and sat him in his booster seat. "Let's go say hi to Grandma."

He buckled him in and once he's done, he slips into the driver seat and starts the ignition.

Harry nodded slowly unsure of what was really going on. He missed grandma though so maybe everything would be okay.

"Daddy? Do you still love Louis? Louis said that you would never take your ring off because you loved him."

"I do love Louis. You see if I take it off it just means that Louis has to stop being a child because daddy needs a job too." He explained. His black range Rover cruising down the asphalt. His mum's house was only twenty minutes away luckily.

Harry sniffled and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. He yawned and started to nod lightly. "Will Gammy let us stay with her? I want to sleep in the blue room." The boy mumbled.

"Of course. Hey I know I don't let you, but tonight do you wanna sleep with daddy?" He questioned as he pulled parallel to his mum's small but comfortable cottage, her car in the driveway.

Harry perked up slightly. "Please, daddy?" He blinked a few times trying to keep his eyes open so he could see his grandmother.

Niall got out of the car and came around the car to open the door. He picked Harry up, balancing him on his hip.

"Let's go say hi." The blond kissed him on the nose before he walked up the porch steps and rang the doorbell.

\------------

Maura set down the bowl of stew she had just finished dishing up for herself when she heard the doorbell chime throughout the house.

"Coming!" She yelled.

She yanked open the door and was thoroughly confused to see her son standing there with Harry half asleep on his hip. "Niall? What a surprise, dear! Come in, come in. Where's Louis?"

Niall bit his lip and held up his left hand as an answer, hoping she saw the lack of a ring.

Harry waved tiredly at his Grandma, he clutched the Optimus Prime figurine to his chest.

The blond fixed the green snapback on his head, looking down at his feet. "Can we come in?"

Maura's heart dropped as she noticed Niall's ring finger. "Oh, honey. Come in." She reached out for Harry and brought the boy close to her chest. She didn't see him often, but this wasn't how she expected to see them again.

"Why don't we get you to bed, mister? You look ready to fall asleep in my arms."

Harry yawned and nodded, snuggling into her chest. "Daddy and Louis were fighting. Lou got mad at me cause I look like mommy."

Niall bit his lip but let his mom take Harry while he went into the kitchen and started to brew a cup of coffee.

"I'm sure that's not true. He loves you, Harry, and I don't think he'd be mad at you for something like that." Maura carried the little boy into the room with the blue walls, knowing it was his favourite. She quickly slipped off his jeans before tucking him in the bed and kissing his forehead.

"I'm going to talk to daddy, okay? Sweet dreams, love. I'll see you in the morning."

With that, she stood up and left the room, leaving the door cracked so that the light from the hall could filter in.

"Love you, Gammy."  Harry yawned snuggling into the sheets, making sure there was enough room for his dad. He put his transformer toy on the pillow next to him.

Maura headed into the kitchen to see her son trying to brew himself a cup of coffee. She sighed as she picked up her dinner. "So, do you want to tell me what happened and why Harry is telling me that Louis is mad at him?" She asked softly.

Niall gave up and unplugged the machine. "I don't even like coffee." He muttered.

The blond leaned against the counter and removed his hat so he could run his fingers through the ruffled hair. "Louis got mad that I bought a pricey backpack for Harry and that you were going to send us money."

"Mad enough that you left? That doesn’t seem like Louis. I mean, yes he'd be upset at an expensive bag and that I'd send you money, but enough for you to call off the engagement?"

Maura was hoping this was something fixable. She adored Louis and knew how happy he made her son. Besides, he was one of the only people willing to look past Niall's past and accept Harry.

"He told me that he wasn't sure Harry and I were worth it. He told me that he hated looking at Harry because he saw Alex. He told me that we shouldn't get married so I left." He bit his lip feeling himself on the verge of tears.

"Louis made Harry  _cry_. You know how important he is to me."

Maura set her bowl down again and wrapped her arms around her youngest son. "I know, baby. Everything's going to be okay. Louis just needs some time alone and some time to cool off. I'm sure he's just as upset by all of this as you are."

Niall started to cry, as he pressed his face into her shoulder. His arms loosely wrapped around her waist. "He made him cry. He's never done that. He knows by now that Harry is off limits."

"Shhhhh. I'm sure he didn't mean to. He loves you both so, so much."

She let him cry into her shoulder as she rubbed circles in his back trying to calm him down. "Come on. I think there's a little boy down the hall who needs some comfort too. Why don't we go get him and we can all curl up on my bed tonight?"

Niall pulled away and wiped at his eyes, nodding his head.  "I know. I just...fuck...I love him more than air.”

He climbed up the stairs to retrieve the young boy from where he was most likely sleeping. "And I know he feels the same way. Everyone has that one giant fight in their relationship. Just be glad yours happened before the wedding."

Maura knew how Niall felt. It's how she felt after Bobby and she had divorced. Hopefully, Niall and Louis would be able to work things out better than they had.

She waited in the hall as Niall collected Harry from his bed, the young child not even moving in Niall's arms. She led them down the hall to her room and opened the door and let her son in.

Niall used one arm to pull the sheets back then cautiously placed the five year old into the middle of the bed. He got in and cuddled his child into his chest. He propped himself onto his elbow, long skinny fingers running through milk chocolate curls. "He may look like her but he's beautiful."

"He is that. I love you, Niall. I know that when you originally told us that Alex was pregnant I wasn't as supportive as I could have been, but I'm proud of you for stepping up and taking care of him when she left." Maura slipped a sweatshirt on and got into bed on the other side of Harry. She snuggled up behind him and kissed the top of his head.

"Also, and if you repeat this to anyone I'll deny it, but I'm happier that you have a child instead of Greg. I just don't think your brother would respond well to the responsibility." She chuckled.

Niall laughed and nodded his head. "If you tell anyone I'll deny it but I think there needs to be a petition that Greg should not have kids. Ever."

He leaned down and kissed at the beautiful curls. "And I get that you didn't support me. I was so young."

He knew that if Harry came home at sixteen and announced he got a girl pregnant that he would probably flip shit.

"I'll be the first to sign that petition. Greg was always been the party child. Another reason it was so surprising that you were the one to get a girl pregnant." She shook her head in mock disappointment before laughing lightly.

"It had nothing to do with your age, Niall. It had everything to do with the fact that you had Harry out of wedlock."

Niall leaned over Harry and kissed his mum's cheek. "I know I did it backwards. Either way I had this gorgeous little boy."

"That you did and I guess that if God can forgive you so can I." Maura smiled.

He lied on his side fingers absently played with Harry's hair. He always did. "I kind of want to adopt a little brother for Hazza."

"Do you think Louis would want that? Another little boy running around the flat. I think it would do Harry good, but what about your family overall? Or are we not thinking about Louis as family anymore?

"It’s a conversation I need to have with Louis but I'm thinking in a few years but he needs to let me get a job."

"It sounds to me like he's expecting you to be a 1950's housewife." Maura mumbled under her breath.

He groaned rubbing at his face as his eyes stayed glued to his pride and joy. "I don't know why it's such a problem. Should I call him? Or should Harry and I go to his work tomorrow?"

"Why don't you invite him over here for dinner tomorrow night? I might have an idea or two on how to fix this mess, but you need to trust me." She smiled over at her son. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yeah we have a deal." He nodded his head and ran his hand over his ring-less finger and as weird as it sounded he felt naked without it. "Should I text him now and ask?"

"Good. I'll make a couple of calls in the morning and hopefully everything will be right as rain. Text him tomorrow around lunch time, dear. I think you both need to steer clear of each other for the night."

She pulled the comforter up and tucked it around the three of them as best she could. "For now though, you need sleep."

"Night mum. I love you." Niall closed his eyes and maybe he was more exhausted then he realized but he was asleep in minutes.

\------------

The next morning he awoke to find himself alone in bed but he could hear his mum's and Harry's voice floating from downstairs.

"Good job, Harry! Daddy is going to be so proud!" Maura smiled brightly as she looked at Harry's latest work.

He had taken a blue crayon and (with Gammy's help of course) written his own name on a piece of paper.

"How about some breakfast to celebrate? What do you want, Curly-Q?"

Harry grinned showing off the front tooth that was missing.  His Optimus Prime was standing at the edge of the paper, small legs swinging back and forth while sitting on the kitchen chair.

Niall rolled out of bed and descended the stairs, entering the small area. "Morning."

"Morning, dear." Maura swooped in and gave Niall a kiss on the cheek. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Eggs and Bacon sound really good right now actually." Niall rubbed at his stomach, his voice still groggy and his face still dazed.

She turned towards the cupboards and began rummaging looking for a plastic cup for Harry. "Did you see what Harry did? He's so smart! Takes after his daddy."

He walked to his son and looked over his shoulder. "Haz, that's beautiful. You're so smart."

He got out a phone and snapped a picture before he sent it to Louis with the  caption:  _'Look what our son did._ '

"Eggs and bacon it is. Is that what you want, Harry? Or do you want pancakes! Or cereal! Or waffles!" She waltzed over  and began tickling the boy's sides.

\------------

Louis rolled over and grabbed his phone from his nightstand. He opened the text and nearly cried at the picture and caption.

_'Our son? Does that mean...?_ '

\------------

Harry began to giggle hysterically, his small body squirming in the chair. "Gammy stop!" He gasped trying to get Niall to rescue him but his dad wasn't paying attention.

Niall quickly replied.  _'We're at my mum's. Be here at 6pm for dinner. We'll talk then.'_

"Say I'm the best! Love you! Love you! Love you!" She stopped her attack and peppered his face kisses.

"Alright, I need to make you lot breakfast so I can get my work done before dinner. You guys are going to go back to the flat and get clothes once Louis leaves for work."

\------------

_'I'll be there. I love you. xx'_

\------------

"You're the best! I love you! I love you! I love you!" Harry was squealing trying to swat her hands away. "I want what daddy's having. I wanna be big and strong like him.”

"As you wish." Maura started making breakfast as she left Harry and Niall to their business.

Once she walked away he was able to pull in oxygen.

Niall smiled and sat next to the boy. "So we're going to get our clothes after breakfast."

"Daddy! Help me write your name now!" Harry squealed as he picked up the green crayon.

Niall laughed and took the crayon before scribbling it down N-I-A-L-L. "Just copy that love."

He kissed at Harry's curls, enjoying the scent of apple.

Harry tried his best to copy the letters, but his N was backwards and his L's were a little lopsided. He smiled brightly as he proudly showed his dad his work. "Daddy! Look it! Look it!"

"Close enough." Niall cheered kissing Harry's cheek as he waited for his mum. "Do you wanna see Lou Haz or are you still mad at him?"

Harry bit his lip. He wasn't mad at Louis- Louis loved him. He just didn't understand why Louis hated him so much. "Why does Louis hate me? He always says he loves me, but last night he said he can't look at me." He mumbled under his breath.

He missed Louis. He was better at Transformers than daddy and he loved playing power rangers. He just wanted Louis to love him.

Niall shook his head and pulled Harry into his lap. "He doesn't hate you. You know how daddy gets mad? I say things I don't mean sometimes? Well Louis didn't mean what he said." The blond assured his son. He didn't want Harry to feel that anyone hated him.

"So Louis loves me?" Harry looked up at his dad. "Does Louis love you?"

Maura finished plating breakfast and brought the two their food. She set it down and moved back to the kitchen waiting to hear Niall's answer.

Niall sighed and scratched the back of his head trying to think of how to explain this to a child.

Louis had accepted Niall. He accepted the fact that he was eighteen with a two year old son. Accepted that he was a single father.

"Yeah Louis loves me and he wants the best for daddy but daddy needs a job. And if I get a job you can see Gammy more."

Harry furrowed his brow trying to understand what his daddy was saying to him. He sighed in frustration. "Why did Louis yell at you if he loves you? You love me and only yell at me when I'm bad..."

His eyes widened in shock. "Were you bad daddy?"

Niall laughed and shook his head. "I wasn't bad, hon. Louis and I just want different things. Like when you want to play and I want you to take a nap." Niall picked up a piece of bacon and ate it.

Harry nodded slowly. "When are we going home? I miss Louis?" Harry shovelled a forkful of scrambled eggs in his mouth and chewed happily. Gammy's cooking was the best.

"Louis is coming over for dinner tonight. Is that okay?" Niall kissed his cheek before he started shoving his mouth with eggs. "Thanks mum."

Harry nodded happily as he continued to eat his breakfast. He'd make Louis a pretty picture later to give the older man tonight.

"No problem, darling. A nice breakfast is always a good pick-me-up in the morning." Maura flitted around in the kitchen cleaning up from breakfast and starting on her dinner prep.

Niall got up and put his and Harry's plates in the sink. He got his phone out and reread the 'I love you' text he never responded to.

_'I love you too.'_

He smiled down at the small boy. "Hazza is there anything you want to do?"

"Can we colour? I wanna make a picture for Gammy and Louis." The curly haired boy asked.

"I think I have a box of crayons and paper in the computer room if you boys do end up colouring." Maura said, speaking up from the sink where she was rinsing down the breakfast dishes.

\------------

_'Called in sick for work today. I can leave if you need to get clothes for Harry and yourself.'_

\------------

Niall nodded and grabbed a hold of Harry's hand, walking him towards the small office. He opened the door and flipped the switch, light flooding the room.

He looked at the phone and groaned. He hated that he never knew what to do. "Mum should Harry and I go get clothes while Louis is gone?"

"That would be best. The whole point is that you guys spend time away from each other." Maura shouted from kitchen.

Harry was rummaging in the drawers looking for the crayons and paper before finding them and making a victorious noise.

Niall sighed. He really just wanted to see Louis.  _'Yeah if you wouldn't mind leaving.'_

Niall smiled widely at his son, his pride and joy. "Good job, baby! Wanna color in here? Why don't you make a picture for Lou? It'll make him really happy."

Harry smiled happily as he grabbed a red crayon and began scribbling on the paper in front of him. "Do you really think Louis will like it? Maybe he'll hang it on the fridge!”

\------------

_'Sure. Give me time to shower and change. I should be out in like an hour...'_

\------------

"Hazzy he'll love it. You're our little artist." He sat on the carpeted floor and got two books down so they could put their paper on it. He grabbed his and grabbed a pink crayon drawing a big heart on it.

He looked at the message and figured it was reasonable.  _'That should be good. Thanks.'_

"It'll be a rocket ship! And Louis can be flying it and me and you will be the astronauts outside in space! And we'll visit Jupiter..." Harry squealed in delight as he continued to ramble about what his picture would be. He looked over and saw his daddy colouring too.

"Is that for Gammy, daddy?"

"No this is for Louis but I'll make one for Gammy too." He grabbed a black crayon and wrote his and Louis' initials before coloring it in pink. He looks over at Harry's picture and he loves it. "If I show you how, I want you to write his name on it."

Harry smiled down at his picture. Scribbles of blue, green, and red (his, daddy's, Louis' favourite colours) that formed a masterpiece in his own mind. "Write Louis' name?" Harry hasn't considered that. "That means I'd know how to write all our names!"

He quickly grabbed the black crayon and looked impatiently over at Niall wanting to learn Louis' name in a hurry.

Niall smiled and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote it. L-O-U-I-S. "What about all our names?"

And then he got a great idea. He used to draw pictures for his mum where there would be a house and little figures of him, his mum, and Greg. "You want to draw another picture for him. One with us and our house."

Harry clumsily writes out the letters and frowns a little when he sees that he mixed up the I and the U and the paper now says 'Loius.'

"Can I still give this one too?" Harry asks innocently. He really wants to draw a picture of their flat and their family. He wants to label all of them on the picture and proudly show Louis how smart he was.

"Of course! Louis will want them all." He looked at Harry's work and he can't help the small awe that slips out from in between his parted lips.  "I think he'll like it more that you mixed the letters."

His fingers ran through Harry's ringlets. He isn't sure he's ever been so happy.

"I can't wait to give Louis the pictures." He wrapped his arms around Niall's midsection and grasped at him tightly.

Harry beamed happily before quickly shifting into a more determined expression. He grabbed another sheet of paper and set it on the book and reached for the brown crayon to draw a house like Nick had taught him to do.

\------------

_'So... Not quite an hour. The flat's empty though. Let me know when I can go back.'_

\------------

"Of course baby. Go get your jacket on okay?"

He turned off the light once he left. He entered the kitchen and smiled at his mum all the while swiping his keys off the counter. "Hazzy and I are going to go home and change. Love you."

He kissed her cheek before he pulled away grinning. "Thanks for everything mum."

Harry appeared at the front door with his jeans pulled up but not done in any way. His shoes were on but untied and his coat was trailing behind him on the floor. "Come on, daddy. We need to go see Louis."

"Oh baby Louis isn't home but we're going to see him tonight." Niall promised. He picked the boy up and balanced him on his hip. He knew that Louis got annoyed when he carried him because Harry had to start walking but he loved him and liked to carry him. He managed to slip his shoes on and walked outside towards the car.

"But we're going home. Louis is at home right?" Harry pouted. He clung to Niall's shirt as the boy headed out to the car. He thought they were going home...

Niall opened the car door and buckled Harry into his seat. He could barely get it to go over his body. "Geez Haz! In a few months you won't have to be in a car seat anymore."

He got into his own seat and started the car before he drove down the street.

"Music, daddy!" Harry yelled from his booster seat. He was much more awake now than he had been last night and he watched in fascination as the trees flew past the window of the car.

Niall turned on the radio only for Ed Sheeran's  _Lego House_ to start playing through the speakers. He turned corners and streets knowing they were close to the flat.

Finally they stopped in the lot, Niall getting out and pocketing the keys before he got Harry and made it up the stairs. He opened the door to find it unlocked. "Louis needs to remember to lock the door. He keeps forgetting to."

Harry let go of his daddy's hand and ran up to his room to grab his Transformers. "Bumblebee! I missed you!" He turned around and stood in his doorway. "Daddy! Come be Bumblebee! He's been captured by Megatron again!”

"Baby, I'll be Bumblebee at Gammy's." Niall looked at the kitchen counter to see his ring. He slipped it into his pocket and placed his drawing on the counter, walking to Harry's room afterwards.

He went to the drawers and got out underwear, dark washed jeans, and a red T-shirt with Flash's lightning bolt symbol. "Let's get you dressed."

Harry sighed. "But I wanna play Transformers. Please, daddy! Please, please, please!" He pouted and pushed the toy into his dad's hands. "Play! Play! Play!"

Niall hated that a five year old could push him around and this is one of the many reasons why he needed Louis. Louis knew how to be stern but also fun. He knew Louis could put his foot down especially when it Harry would be getting older and would start asking for things like alcohol and condoms. God he was not looking forward to that day.

"Only for twenty minutes." Niall walked into the living room and sat on the floor in front of the couch.

Harry smiled brightly and followed his dad into the living room. "Who's going to be Optimus Prime? We need a third buddy!" He had Megatron securely in his left with Optimus was held in his right. "I can't be both! Otherwise they'll know what's coming and how to dodge it."

Niall laughed and nodded his head. "Sounds good to me."

Niall contemplated texting Louis and telling him that Harry had stopped to play but he figured Louis would know not to come back without being messaged.

"Optimus! Come in, Optimus." Niall had deepened his voice and tried to make it sound robotic.

Harry scrunched his nose. "You're really bad at this, daddy. You don't sound like a robot at all." Harry sighed. "Besides, Bumblebee can't call for help! He's in the Decepticons lair! The signals being jammed."

"Well I'm sorry I'll take a class on robot talking." He laughed shaking his head before he looked at Harry. "If I'm Bumblebee and I can't call you then what am I supposed to do?"

"You're supposed to try and fight your way out! Optimus Prime fights Megatron and the Autobots eventually win!" Harry huffed. "Can we just colour instead? There's no specific way to colour..."

Niall kissed Harry's head before ruffling the curls. "I'm sorry Hazza. When Louis comes I'm sure he'll be more than happy to play."

"When is Louis coming home? I want to play now though." Harry squirmed as Niall's hands ran through his hair. "Daddy!" He whined.

Niall pulled his hand back but knew that Harry had no concept of time. "Tonight at Gammy's house. Is there anything you want to do while we're here?"

"No. I have to finish my other picture for Louis and then make one for Gammy." Harry yawned and stretched. "I'm tired."

Niall got to his feet and picked Harry up balancing him on his hip. "Are you ready to go to Gammy's again?" He whispered kissing his forehead.

Harry nodded slowly and fisted his hands in Niall's shirt. "Back to Gammy's." He mumbled tiredly.

Niall walked back to the door and outside, locking the door and making sure the key was under the mat. He descended the stairs and reached his Rover before he slipped him back into his car seat. "Take a nap Haz.” He kissed his cheek lovingly.

Harry made a noise to acknowledge that he heard, but he was asleep before the car even started.

Niall took out his phone to message Louis.  _'You can come back now.'_

The blond pulled out of the parking lot and sped back down the streets.

\------------

Louis walked down the street unsure of where to go. He didn't want to go anywhere really, but Niall had asked him to leave while Harry and he were there.

He had been walking for a good thirty to forty minutes when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He read the text and smiled softly.

_'Thanks. I'll see you tonight then. Dress up or...?'_

\------------

_'No because if you do that implies that I have to and I haven't grabbed anything fancy.'_

It only took another ten minutes before Niall pulled into his mum's driveway. He got a sleeping Harry out and carried him inside seeing his mum on the couch.

\------------

_'Okay... How's Harry doing? He okay then?'_

\------------

Maura looked up from her seat and smiled brightly. "Thought he might want more sleep after last night. Poor boy is probably ragged." She got up and to close the door behind Niall. "Then again, I also figured you'd still be sleeping. Do you need anything? Tea or something?"

Niall smiled at his Maura, as he fixed his arms to better hold his son. "Tea doesn't sound half bad."

"I'll start the water then." Maura replied before getting up and going to make her son his drink.

She puttered around the kitchen while she waited for the water to boil. Once the kettle was screeching, she finished preparing the tea and carried to her son.

He walked up the stairs and settled Harry in the blue room, kissing him lightly, and tucking him in.

He got out his phone.  _'He's fine. Taking a nap.'_

He contemplated adding that he had left him something but he figured Louis would see it.

"Thought you should know that someone else will be joining us for diner as well. Hope that's not a problem.” Maura asked as she handed the drink to Niall.

\------------

_'Do you remember which Transformer he wanted the other week? Figured I'd get him the toy as an apology.'_

\------------

Niall smiled and took the cup, taking a sip and trying not to burn his tongue on the scalding hot liquid. "Who is it? Or is it a surprise?"

He set his cup down and took out his phone to message back.  _'I think it was Shockwave.'_

He wanted to add a snarky comment about it not being Harry's birthday or Christmas but he didn't want to make the situation worse.

"It's a sort of surprise. I'm hoping it'll help you and Louis in the long run." Maura leaned over and placed a kiss on her son's temple before pulling away with a disgusted look. "I think you should shower once you finish your tea though. You smell something awful."

\------------

_'Thanks. Tell him I love him when he wakes up.'_

\------------

Niall frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You sure that's not your house?" He muttered under his breath childishly. He finished his cup and got to his feet before jogging up the stairs.

_'Will do. For now I'm taking a shower._ ’

Maura smiled. "Glad to see you're a mature adult, darling."

She laughed at his retreating form before returning to the programme she had been watching when Niall returned home.

\------------

_'Oh. Okay. Thanks for the picture. I really loved it.'_

\------------

_'I'm glad...he really loves you ya know.'_

He grabbed a towel out of the closet and set it on the bathroom counter.

Afterwards he went to his old bedroom which happened to be the blue room (maybe that's why Harry liked it so much). He pawed through the old dresser quietly and smiled when he found some back up clothes he left here in case he needed them. He went back to the bath and stripped his clothes off before starting it.

\------------

Louis walked out of the toy shoppe with the blueish, purple toy tucked securely under his arm. He had managed to find some money to get the boy the new play thing, but now there was no way they could pay rent this month.

He sighed as he made his way up the stairs to their flat and went to open the door only to find it locked. Finding the key under the mat, he headed inside and set the toy aside.

It was nearing noon time and he knew he should probably get ready for the day. He hadn't showered that morning since he could barely find the strength to get out of bed.

Feeling his phone vibrate and pulled it from his sweats and read the text.

_'I know. That's why I feel terrible for fucking up so badly. I hope he'll still trust me after this... I hope you'll still trust me._ '

\------------

Once Niall finished washing his hair and body, he got out and began to dry himself off.

_'Things need to change Louis and I'm sure I don't have to tell you for you to realize what they are.'_

\------------

Louis was content to lie on the couch and do absolutely nothing but wait for Niall's reply. He hadn't been in their bedroom since Niall left and he wasn't too keen to go in there until he absolutely needed to.

_'Can we please not talk about that right now? I really don't to have this conversation after we just fought about it.'_

\------------

Niall sighed and ran a hand through his damp hair. God he hoped they could solve this because whether Louis wanted to or not they were going to talk about this when he came over.

_'Right sorry. Did you look in the kitchen yet?_ '

He hoped that not only Louis realized the picture but also that the wedding ring was missing.

\------------

Louis furrowed his brow. Of course he had been in the kitchen. That's where Niall's picture had been.

He got up and moved to the kitchen. There was the picture...

_'Am I missing something? I mean, I found the picture. Did you leave something else?'_

\------------

_'No I took something. I'll let you figure it out.'_

He dried his body off and slipped on black sweatpants with a white tank top before he left the bathroom.

He poked his head into the blue room to check on Harry.

\------------

Louis looked around again. He took something? From the kitchen? What was so important in the kit-?

He looked to where he had placed Niall's ring. The spot was empty.

_'You took your ring? Please tell me it was the ring.'_

He was mildly freaking out. Niall had possibly taken his ring. Did that mean he still wanted to get married?

\------------

_'We have a winner.'_

The blonde grabbed his jeans and dug out his ring.

Niall walked back downstairs and sat on the couch next to his mum. He looked down at the wedding band in his palm deciding on whether or not to wear it.

Maura looked over and saw the piece of jewellery in his hand. "I guess that one object holds so much more importance right now. Probably more than when he originally gave it to you."

She shifted and threw an arm around his shoulders in an attempt at a comforting gesture. "You know I'll support you in whatever you decide.”

Niall snuggled into her side and let his body relax.  "I'm thinking and I've decided that I'm not deciding."

He wondered if that made any sense or not. He checked his phone before slipping it back into his sweatpants.

"That's not going to help anything, Niall. You really need to think about this. I'm not saying you have to make any decisions tonight, but you still need to make one." She sighed and ran her hand through his blond hair. "You were about five when your dad I divorced, right? You probably don't remember everything that happened do you?"

"I remember being extremely confused. I remember crying because Greg was and it felt right at the time."

He closed his eyes as Maura ran her hand through his damp hair. "I don't want to make a decision until after Lou and I talk. If he won't let me get a job then what else will he start restricting me on? I'm not a stepford wife. If this doesn't work than I'd rather it fail before we get married and before Harry gets too attached. Although I suppose he already is."

"Before the divorce was finalised, I asked for a couple of days to make sure that that's what I wanted. Days turned into months, and that's the months I remember the most. Your father started bringing home his new girlfriend, you and Greg seemed happier... I realised that even though I still loved Bobby, it was better for you boys that we separate."

She started fiddling with her empty ring finger. "All I'm trying to say is that sometimes you have to make a decision that hurts. I just want you to be aware that you might have to make a tough choice."

Niall sighed but he understood. Even if Harry could potentially be hurt by his decision now he would benefit in the long run. "And for the record I love you more than any woman dad brings home." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Maura chuckled. "Thank you, Niall. I'm just grateful that Greg and you still wanted me around after everything."

Footsteps from the hallway made her look up to see Harry rubbing at his eyes with a tiny fist. "Harry! Come join our cuddling, baby."

Niall sat up and crossed his legs, patting his lap. "C'mere, baby. Daddy wants some love." The blond smiled while holding his arms open. He loved cuddling Harry when he was dazed and groggy.

Harry stumbled over and pulled himself up and onto the couch and basically crawled into his daddy's lap and yawned. "I had a really good dream, daddy. You and Gammy were there and so was Louis. Optimus Prime was there too. He's really tall."

Niall smiled and ran his fingers through Harry's curls, sad that he didn't have a brush on hand. He always brushed Harry's hair after he slept. "Is Optimus taller than daddy?" He pouted although he knew he was short. It was pretty obvious.

Harry squirmed as Niall ran his fingers through his hair. It always hurt after he wakes up because his hair would get so tangled.

"Way taller! He's even taller than Uncle Greg!" Harry exclaimed. While Greg wasn't that much taller than Niall (15 centimetres to be exact), but to Harry, Greg was a giant.

Niall laughed and nodded his head. Harry's imagination was so big. "Louis is coming in an hour." He bit his lip not having realized that time had flown by so quick.

"Will he play Transformers with me?" Harry asked. He loved colouring and snuggling with his daddy, but Transformers was his life.

Wait. Colouring!

"Daddy! I need to finish that picture for Louis! The one with our house and our family!"

Niall’s widened his eyes and helped Harry off his lap before he threw him over his shoulder and jogged to the office. "Let's finish it baby."

He grinned setting him back on his feet.

Harry giggled as Niall slung him over his shoulder and led him back to the office. He stumbled a little as he regained his balance, but picked up the brown crayon and finished drawing the house like Nick had shown him.

"What colour should Louis be?" He asked as he dumped out all seventy-two crayons on the floor searching for the perfect colour.

"His favorite color is red." Niall smiled and sat back down on the ground watching him continue to color with his crayon.

Harry searched for red crayon in the mess he made and made a victorious noise when he grabbed the bright colour. He made a straight (well, as straight as a five year old can) line and drew a circle at the top for the head.

"Help me find his eyes, daddy!" Harry squealed nervously. He felt so rushed! This had to be perfect!

Niall picked out a semi dark blue crayon and handed it to him. "Here ya go." He loved watching Harry color. The way his tongue stuck out and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Perfect!" Harry made two circles on Louis' face before colouring them in. He grabbed the black crayon and drew a giant smile.

Next, he picked up the brown crayon and drew him some hair. "Now you, daddy! What colour do you wanna be?"

"My favorite color is green." Niall pointed to the forest green on the floor that was lying by his wrist. He loved how it was coming out. It really was beautiful.

Harry nodded emphatically and did the exact as he had done for Louis' body and head. He added arms and made one go half the distance towards Louis before finally adding legs.

He switched back to red and added arms and legs to Louis as well and smiled brightly when his daddy's hand and Louis' hand met.

"Your eyes are blue too!" He exclaimed as he added the blue circles and black smile to his daddy. He suddenly frowned. Both of his daddies had blue eyes, but his were green. Shouldn't his be blue too?

Niall bit his lip and watched Harry extend his and Louis' arms until they met. He wasn't even sure if he was going to be with Louis. That would all get sorted in...half an hour.

Then he noticed the frown tugging at Harry's lips. "What's wrong, Hazza?"

"Why are my eyes green? They should be blue like your and Louis', right?" He picked up the yellow crayon and started scribbling in the yellow hair his daddy had before picking up the blue again to draw himself.

Niall knew this day would come. The day he'd have to explain to Harry why he had no mom. "Actually, Haz, you had a mommy and she had green eyes just like yours."

He knew Harry was a curious five year old but he didn't know what to do. He needed Lou so he texted him. 'SOS Harry's asking about his mum.'

"Is that why my hair is so curly and a different colour too? That's not fair! I want blue eyes and yellow hair!" Harry sulked as he finished drawing in his facial features. All that was left was the names.

\------------

Louis sighed as he pulled his phone from his pocket. He needed to finish getting dressed and go get Niall flowers or something. Reading it, he tensed.

'Want me to come over a little early then? Maybe Transformers will distract him.'

\------------

"Actually baby my real hair is brown. The yellow is pretend. So you got my hair." He smiled lightly and leaned over being careful of the crayons and kissing his forehead.

He looked at his phone and thought about it. 'It takes twenty minutes to get here so you won't be too early.'

"Hey buddy do you want Lou to come over now?"

Harry brightened significantly at the mention of Louis. "Yes! But I have to write our names on this picture first!"

"Niall! Could you come here for a second please?" Maura yelled from the kitchen where she was finishing up a lovely dinner of turnip and carrot mash with cornbeef.

\------------

'It's twenty minutes with how you drive. You forget that I love to speed. But I'll be there soon then. One stop to make beforehand.'

\------------

Niall stood up and stretched, smiling down at the boy. "Finish your picture then pick up your crayons."

Harry nodded absentmindedly as focused on getting the letters of Louis' name correct this time.

He got out his phone to reply. 'I don't speed because I have a child with me. But okay see you soon.'

He pocketed his cell and walked down the hall to meet his mum. "Yeah?"

Maura looked up as Niall walked in. "Just thought you should know that Mister Tomlinson is joining us for dinner so maybe sweatpants aren't a great option. Oh, and don't forget to dress Harry seeing as he's still in his boxers and night shirt."

\------------

'Whatever. I bet I can make it to Maura's house in ten minutes. Wanna bet?'

\------------

Niall bit into his lip and whipped out his phone. 'No but change of plans get something nice on.'

He rubbed at the back of his neck hesitantly. Louis' dad was the classic example of what Louis was trying to be. He had wives who were always homemakers.

"I'll go get dressed then."

\------------

Louis looked confusedly at his phone. He looked down at his attire of green chinos and a cream jumper.

'Why? I'm quite comfy in a jumper. I thought you said that I didn't have to dress up.'

\------------

'Yeah until my mum invited your dad and she told me to dress nice so you are too.'

He walked back into the office, leaning against the doorframe. "Let's get some clothes on you."

\------------

'Fuck. Are you serious? Okay. Do you know where my button up and tie are?'

Louis went into full scale panic mode. How is having his father there going to help at all? What was Maura thinking?

\------------

Harry looked up as his daddy stood in the doorframe. He held his picture up proudly with the names over each person. "Do you think Louis will like it?"

Niall smiled proudly. He always smiled at his son. "That's beautiful, Haz. He'll love it."

He groaned inaudibly at the latest message. 'Um check the third dresser drawer.'

Harry beamed before frowning again. "Do I have to put clothes on? I like being in my boxer and night shirt. They're comfy." He pouted hoping to talk his daddy out of the pants issue.

\------------

'Thanks! Do you think a sports coat is too much? What time is he getting there? Do you need a dress shirt and tie? What about Harry? Fuck, Ni. Why is my dad coming?'

\------------

"Baby, Louis' daddy is coming. I have to dress nice so you have to." He reached out and picked up Harry along with the picture so it wouldn't be forgotten.

'Calm down. Just bring me some white skinny jeans and bring Harry his pants and that blue sweater vest and a white T-shirt. Also I don't know when or why your dad is coming.'

Harry squirmed around in his dad's arms. "But I don't like Louis' daddy. He's mean."

Harry knew he shouldn't say that, but it was true. The man always seemed to make Louis sad and that seemed to make his daddy upset.

\------------

'Okay. Just grabbed everything and am leaving now. One stop and I'll be there soon.'

\------------

Niall frowned and kissed Harry's ear lightly. "If you be nice you can have ice cream."

 

He rubbed Harry's back as he walked them down the corridor and sat him on the kitchen counter. "Louis' on his way mum."

Maura looks over her shoulder. "And you're still not dressed."

"We have nothing nice so Louis is bringing us clothes."

She smiled. "Take over watching the food while I change please? I at least need to put a dress on or something."

He stepped up to the stove with Harry still on his waist. “Wanna help me watch the food, Hazzy?" He cooed placing feather light kisses on his cheeks and forehead.

Harry was content to watch the food bubble up before realising that he was expected to eat whatever it is. "Daddy? Do I have to eat that? It looks gross and squishy." He pulled a disgusted face as he continued to look at the food.

"I used to think that too. It looks gross but it tastes yummy. Here I'll show you." He dug a spoon out of the silverware drawer and dipped it into the pot before coming back up with the piping hot food.

"Shhhh! Don't tell Gammy." He blew on the food before he nudged it against the green eyed boy's lips.

Harry jerked his head away and gave his daddy a disgruntled look. He quickly shook his head no and squirmed to be put down.

A knock at the door stilled Harry's movement as he wondered if it was Louis or Louis' daddy.

Niall saw his chance and stuck the spoon in Harry's mouth and making him swallow. "Mm delicious."

Harry squealed as his daddy was able to make him eat the nasty, terrible whatever it was. He tried to spit it out, but Niall was cleverer than that and forced him to swallow the mix.

The blond walked over to the door and wondered who had arrived first as he opened the door.

Harry whimpered and felt the tears welling up in his eyes as his daddy went to open the door. He hoped it was Louis.

However, he was severely disappointed when he saw Louis' daddy standing on the porch.

"Good evening, Niall." The man said in a brisk tone.

"Evening Mr. Tomlinson it’s great to have you here." Niall was lying through his teeth but he was good at it. He stepped aside for the man to enter.

He frowned when he realized that he was still in sweats while Harry was in boxers. "Sorry about the way we're dressed. We'll look nice for dinner though, won't we, Harry?"

Mister Tomlinson- Mark- huffed. "Well I should hope so. That's not appropriate attire for leaving one's room. My children would have been dressed by eight this morning. Seems like Louis is slacking in the discipline department."

Mark stepped inside and moved swiftly to the living room where Maura greeted him with a glass of wine and some light conversation while they waited for Louis.

Niall curled his fingers into a fist and his jaw clenched although he smiled sweetly. "With all due respect...sir...Harry is my child so I try to stay on top of the discipline."

He explained before he whispered to his son. "I'll get you two ice cream cones if you be nice." Because one was not enough when it came to dealing with someone as thick headed as Louis' father.

"Well at least I know that I'll see great grandchildren before I die then." Mark said curtly before dismissing Niall completely to continue his talk with the boy's mother.

Harry looks confused and is about to ask his daddy what Louis' daddy means by that when another knock interrupted his thought process.

Niall seriously wants to punch a wall because nobody says that. He didn't care what they thought about him but Harry was off limits.

He kisses Harry's cheek and throws the door open and he has the most irritated look on his face.

Louis can't really see Niall all that well through the flowers he had stopped to pick up, but from what he could see, his dad was definitely already here. "Sorry. I got here as fast as I could. I actually got pulled over on the way here for speeding." He smiled sheepishly as he shifted everything in his hands.

He had carried everything in one trip. The clothes hung from a bag in his right hand while a wrapped box was trapped between his left arm and his chest and flowers were in his left hand.

"Hi, Har-bear. You okay?"

Harry frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Your daddy made my daddy mad."

Niall groaned and let Louis inside with all the gifts he was carrying. "Just put those in the living room. Your father is in there."

Louis sighed. "I'm sure he didn't mean to, Haz. He was probably not paying attention..."

He walked in and leaned in to press a kiss to Niall's cheek before stopping himself since he wasn't sure where they stood quite yet.

Niall rolled his eyes. He hated how Louis defended his ass of a father. "Mhm I'm sure the comment about my parenting skills was an accident too?" He snapped before he snatched the clothes from Louis and marched up the stairs.

He set Harry on the bed as he lied out their clothes.

Louis watched as Niall walked away with their clothes. He really hated it when his dad came to visit. He took a nerve calming breath and headed into the living room. "Hey, dad."

\------------

Harry huffed. "I don't want to eat that nasty stuff. I don't wanna wear clothes and I don't wanna be nice to Louis' daddy. I just want to play Transformers."

Niall thought about it and you know what? Why was he forcing Harry to do things he didn't want to do? Why was he forcing himself to do things he didn't want to do?

"You know what, Haz? You don't have to get dressed and you don't have to eat that nasty stuff, you can have dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets. You don't have to be nice to Louis' daddy either because he's mean."

Harry's face lit up in wonder and happiness. "Really, daddy? I don't have to wear clothes or eat the nasty food?"

Was his daddy being serious? He didn't have to behave either? He liked this new side of his daddy.

He sprinted from the bedroom to the living room jumping in Louis' lap. "Lou! Lou, guess what I did today?"

Louis looked down in shock as the little boy interrupted his father. "Harry, how do you interrupt when an adult is talking?"

"You don't." Mark grumbled from his chair.

Niall followed after the small child and only laughed when he interrupted. "Harry, wait till the adults are done talking if you want chicken nuggets." He spoke sternly as he ruffled his milk chocolate ringlets.

Louis watched in horror as Niall encouraged Harry to continue being rude. And why hadn't they changed?

"Harry, why don't you go sit with Gammy while I talk to daddy? Okay?" He flicked his eyes up to Niall and gave him a warning type of look.

Niall rolled his eyes as he picked up Harry and sat him with Gammy before he ambled his way back."You wanted to talk?" The blond asked raising an eyebrow as he did so. He wondered faintly if Louis would get mad.

"What the hell, Niall? You know my dad is a hard ass. What are you doing? Trying to piss him off?" Louis ran a hand through his fringe. A few moments of silence pass by and Louis knows he looks desperate.

"Yeah and here's the funny thing." Niall had paused to add a fake laugh to emphasize the hilarity of the situation although it wasn't really funny. "This is my house. Harry doesn't have to get dressed in my house and neither do I."

"Niall, please. This technically isn't your house. It's Maura's. Think about how your behaviour is reflecting on your mother as a parent."

Louis was expecting a loud and amazing Niall, but instead got passive aggressive Niall instead. This was going to be a long night.

"Well since the marriage had been called off it's my house again. And don't be telling me I'm making Maura look bad. You already make your father look bad." Niall knew he shouldn't have said it but Mr. Tomlinson knew how to put him in a sour mood. "I'm done talking."

He turned around and entered the living room, pulling Harry into his lap once he sat down.

Louis didn't know what to say. His marriage was never going to happen, Niall was now moving back in with Maura, and Louis' life was falling apart. He didn't know how long he had been standing in there, but Maura came in to get him for dinner.

"Louis? Come on, hon. Dinner's ready." Maura placed a hand on his back as a comforting gesture.

Next thing he knew he was sitting at the table next to his father and across from Niall.

Niall got up from the table and smiled at his mum. "Sorry mum I have to make Harry's dinner."

Maura never had a problem with Harry eating something different. He was a picky kid much like Niall was when he was five.

Mark scoffed. "When Louis was five, he was eating anything we put in front of him. Of course our rule was eat what mum makes or don't eat at all." He turned to Louis. "Aren't you going to make your soon to be step-son follow the rules?"

Louis looked down at the table. "Harry tried it and didn't like it. He doesn't have to eat it. We're just happy he tried it."

Niall smirked and patted Harry's head, which was just looking down feeling like he had done something wrong.

"And Mark I wouldn't be so quick to assume that Harry will be Louis' step son at all.” He left the dining room in favor of the kitchen, opening the freezer and getting the package of frozen nuggets out and setting it on the counter.

Louis winced at Niall's harsh words. Didn't matter that he knew that the possibility existed, it still hurt to hear Niall say it out loud.

"Oh, I'm quite aware of my son's ability to screw everything up. I don't pretend to know that the wedding is definite. Just trying to be optimistic. Johanna said I'm a bit of a pessimist and needed to work on it."

He turned to look at Harry. "So tell me, Harold, have you started schooling yet or will you be starting soon?"

Harry looked at him with wide eyes and began to fidget in his seat. "Soon. Daddy got me a backpack." He smiled shyly at the table because he really liked it.

Maura smiled and excused herself to help Niall in the kitchen.

"Why don't you tell him what it looks like, Har-bear?" Louis suggested quietly.

"It’s blue and red and has Spiderman on it. Oh and wheels!" Harry was getting excited just talking about it as he fidgeted more in his seat.

"Wheels? That's a little excessive. Sounds more like you bought a suitcase than backpack. Louis had a red bag and that was it. I wanted to get him the black one, but he insisted on red." Mark sighed.

This was getting ridiculous. Backpacks with wheels? Kids were so spoiled now.

"Well daddy wanted me to have a nice backpack." His excitement was gone and replaced with a frown. He didn't understand some of the words Louis' dad was using but he knew they were mean.

Louis cleared his throat before remembering that he had a present for Harry. Maybe that would cheer the little boy up.

"I'll be right back. I have something for Harry." He stood up and walked towards the living room to grab the package.

\------------

"You okay in here, darling?"

Niall was watching the plate in the microwave lazily spinning around. "I'm fine. I'd be better if he wasn't here."

Maura gave Niall a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry. There is a reason I told him to come though. I promise he's here for a reason."

Niall looked at his mum exasperated. "If you're trying to give me more reasons not to follow through with the marriage then it's working."

Maura laughed. "I know he seems like a horrible man, but he only wants what is best for his son- same as me. And I may have filled him in on the fact that you two hit a rough patch. He's here to help you guys through it."

"Help us through it? The man is kind of making it worse! He comments on my parenting skills way too much." He growled and opened the microwave when it began to beep. He pulled the plate out and quickly set it on the counter before he could burn himself.

"If he makes one more comment..."

Maura smiled knowingly. "Just trust me, all right? He and I have already talked about it. We're trying to push Louis, not you. Just... Let things go naturally."

She hugged him before grabbing the food to take it out to Harry. "Just relax."

"Fine."

Niall went to the fridge and got the koolaid out before pouring a cup and bringing that out along with the ketchup.

"Do you want some ketchup, Hazzy?" He asked as he placed the drink next to him, taking his own seat after.

"Yes, please." Harry mumbled as he looked down at the table. He was still a little upset about Louis' daddy's mean comments about his backpack.

Louis returned with the wrapped toy and saw the rest of the family had joined them again. "Here, Har-bear. Maybe this'll cheer you up a little."

Mark rolled his eyes. "Bribing a child with presents? Never thought you'd stoop to that level, Louis. Maybe discipline is truly what is needed here."

Niall clenched his fist and opened the ketchup bottle before pouring some onto the plate. "Eat up babe." He kept his mouth shut from saying anything.

Harry took the wrapped box from Louis and debated on opening it immediately or not. He decided against it eventually since his daddy was already putting the ketchup on his plate.

"Thanks, Louis." He smiled lightly before perking up some. "I have something for you too! Daddy, where did we put it?"

"I'll get it, Haz." Niall walked into the kitchen and swiped it off the counter. He strolled back in and handed it to the curly haired boy. "Why don't you give it to him, baby?" He got back in his seat next to his son.

Harry smiled before getting up and walking around so that he was next to Louis. "Drew this for you."

Louis took it and broke into a bright smile. "It's beautiful. Thank you so much, Harry. This is going on the fridge at home."

Mark snorted. "You mean the shack in which you currently reside? Honestly, Louis. You could do better."

Niall shot a look to his mum, eyes angry and biting into his lower lip in annoyance. He was so close to saying something.

"Hazza, you can stay up until 9:30 tonight. And finish your food so you can have some ice cream." He smiled softly reaching a hand over to push a curl away from his eyes.

Louis bit his lip. "I love my life the way it is. I wouldn't change it for the world. I have a wonderful... Fiancé and the best step son I could ask for."

"Yes, yes, yes. Niall is wonderful. He's so wonderful he's not even wearing his ring. Not to mention the fact that you basically turned down the best university to take care of him. I don't understand you, Louis. You had world at your feet and you gave it all up for your boyfriend and his son."

Mark sighed. "Just tell me, Louis, what do you hope to accomplish from all this?"

Harry whimpered and leaned in towards his dad. "Daddy..."

Niall slammed his hands down onto the table and stood up.

"Stop! Just stop!" He shouted. He glared down at the man and despite what his mother told him, he couldn't sit there and listen any longer.

"I'm sick and fucking tired of you berating him! You can tell me anything you want! Talk about how much of a bad father I am, but stop being so damn...well mean to your own son! He's a hard worker and Harry loves him! I love him! He knows how to play with Harry and he knows how to discipline him! He's wonderful and better than any person I've met! He's more of a man than you! "He was breathing heavily as he finished his rant.

Mark sat back in his chair and looked over to Maura as Niall screamed and yelled. Not exactly the blow up they were looking for, but it would work. "Is that so? So please, enlighten me- are you still going to marry my son? If so, I do think you'll want to hear what I'm offering my son and, in extension, you and Harry."

Maura smiled lightly and tried to hold in her giggles. "Listen to him, Niall. You always said you wanted the best for Harry and now here it is."

Niall took in a calming breath and dug out the ring from his sweatpants. He held it in a way that Mark and Maura to see. "If I wasn't planning to I wouldn't have taken it."

He slipped the wedding band onto his ring finger and sat back down, running a hand through his ruffled blond hair.

Louis smiled lightly. Niall was wearing his wedding ring again. He looked over at Harry sitting there.

The boy seemed a little distraught. He managed to catch Harry's eye and motion him over to sit on his lap.

Harry climbed off the chair and padded over to Louis and slipped into his lap, face nuzzling into his abdomen.

"Now, here's what's going to happen. Louis, you're going to quit your jobs and the three of you are going to move in here with Maura. Then, Niall, you're going to get that waiter job. Harry is going to go to school as normal."

Maura beamed happily. It was perfect and the best part hadn't even been said yet.

Niall looked at Mark shocked and then at Maura. "Woah, woah, woah. I want a job but the point was Lou and I were both going to make money. He can't do that without a job."

"Well Louis isn't going to have time to have a job. He's going to be busy with his university classes. All the money I had been saving for your education is finally going to be put use." Mark stated as if it was perfectly normal to tell his 25 year old son what to do with his life.

Louis sat there holding Harry in his lap not really comprehending what his dad was saying to him.

Niall got out of his chair and kneeled besides Louis,' grabbing his hand. "Babe, do you want to go to university? Do you want to live with my mum? Be honest." He lifted Louis' hand and brushes his lips against each of his knuckles.

Louis looked over at Niall and smiled softly. "I've always wanted to go to university. We just couldn't afford it. If you don't mind living with your mum or being the only one with a job... I really want to go back to school. I can get a degree and get a better paying job and finally be able to take care of you and Harry."

Niall only smiled at Louis because finally they were compromising. Sure it wasn't exactly what he wanted but it would be better. "You've been nothing but amazing Lou and you're always trying to take care of us and make us happy. It's your turn to be happy."

Harry scrunched his nose in confusion. "Louis is going to school with me? How will he fit in the desks? They're so small!"

He laughed at Harry and shook his head. "No baby Louis is going to big kid school."

Niall looked over at Mark and frowned. "Sorry about what I said to you sir. I just really care about your son."

Mark waved his hand. "I can see that. Although, the original plan was to have Louis stand up to me." He looked at Louis before looking back at Niall. "Also, Johanna and I have decided that we want to pay for Harry's schooling. Louis had expressed a discomfort with the school that Harry is currently enrolled in so we want to offer a better education if the two of you want that for him."

Niall laughed and looked over at Harry and then back at Mark. "I always want the best for him and his education is very important. If you're willing to pay for a better school then you have a deal."

Niall got up and cupped Louis' face before kissing him. "I love you and I'm sorry about walking out on you last night."

Louis leaned forward and pressed his lips against Niall's. "You don't understand how much I missed doing that."

Harry squealed. "Stop! That's gross, daddy!"

Niall pulled back and blushed at Harry's words. "Sorry, Hazzy. I forgot."

Mark cleared his throat. "Louis, you're still not out of the woods. Explain to me why you wouldn't let Niall get a job in the first place?"

Niall bit his lip and looked up at Louis, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah you never told me this either."

"I just..." Louis took a deep breath. "You always managed to provide and mum never had to work. She just seemed to happy all the time. I wanted Niall to have everything and not have to do anything."

"Louis, your mum didn't work because she didn't want to. I never forced her to stay home. She did that on her own." Mark chuckled. "I could never force your mother into anything she didn't want. She's such a spitfire type of woman."

Niall cupped Louis' cheek with one hand, his thumb running over the Doncaster lad's bottom lip. "You have no idea how much that means to me Lou, but I took care of Harry alone for two years. I'm not fragile."

"I know. I just love you so much." Louis whispered.

He looked down at his lap and smiled at Harry. "What about you? Would you be okay with living with Gammy and having her spoil you rotten?"

Harry grinned, a ghost of the cheeky smile he would have as a teenager. "Yeah! I can sleep in the blue room and Gammy can get me Ironhide and Jetstream!"

Niall groaned and buried his face in Louis' chest. "Oh no, we've created a spoiled brat." He joked smiling against his torso.

Louis laughed at his family and hugged Harry tightly to his chest. He leaned his head down so that his forehead was resting against Niall's. "I love you, babe. I really hope you know that."

Mark looked down the table at Maura and motioned that they should give the three a moment alone. The two adults made their way quietly into the living room.

"I love you too. Again I'm sorry babe. Harry, turn your head."

Harry lightly turned his head, his curls swishing as he faced another wall.

"Forever Lou." He connected their lips, kissing him slowly and passionately.

Louis felt his eyes slip shut as Niall kissed him and his grip on Harry slackened as every muscle in his body relaxed at the feeling of Niall.

Harry merely stared into the kitchen. He wasn't dumb; he knew what his daddy and Louis were doing. Seeing the wrapped box still on the table, he reached for it to rip the paper off of it.

He gasped in shock as the Transformer he had begged for two weeks ago. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Look it! Louis bought me Shockwave!"

Niall broke away and grinned at Harry. "That's so cool, Haz! Now you have another Decepticon to fight the Autobots with!" He exclaimed, his hand continued to caress the side of Louis' face.

"It's a good thing we're gonna live with Gammy then. That's one toy for each of us!" He exclaimed as he hopped down from Louis' lap and started to run to show his grandmother.

He stopped in the doorway before turning back to look at the two men. "Daddy? What do I call Louis? I can't call him Daddy because that's your name."

Niall tapped his chin before he smiled. "How about Papa? I think that sounds nice." Niall smiled and stood up before he sat on Louis' lap, Harry's previous position.

Harry scrunched his nose. "Papa..." A wide grin broke across his face. "Thank you, Papa!"

With that he was dashing to show his grandmother the new toy.

Louis chuckled and wrapped his arms around Niall's torso. "So is my dad still the Wicked Witch of the West?"

"No but he still needs to learn some manners." Niall turned so he was sitting on the older lad's lap sideways; he wrapped his arms around Louis' neck and kissed his Adam's apple. "I don't even care I just love you so much."

Louis laughed. "Good luck with that. The only person I've ever heard him be polite to is my mother."

He moaned. "Niall, we're at your mum's. Don't start with the kissing. That's not fair when I haven't even held you twenty-four hours. I'm like going through withdrawal."

Niall pulled away and just tucked his nose under Louis' chin. He brushed his lips against his jaw. "We haven't had sex in a month I'm sure you could wait another couple days." It really had been too long but there were people home and he could wait himself.

Louis pulled back, horrified at the comment. "Days? Niall, I don't even think I can wait till we're home. And I know I'm not going to be able to get it up for at least two weeks once we move in with your mum."

Louis groaned. "And then you told Harry he could have ice cream and stay up late."

Niall laughed and looked at his fiancé. He bit his lip. "If we put Transformers in tonight then Harry will be out by eight. Can you wait three hours?" His mum usually went to bed early and Louis' father shouldn't be over much longer.

"I don't have much of a choice, but if it means time with you then I'll gladly wait." Louis leaned in and pressed his lips against Niall's again. No urgency, no lust, just pure and simple love. "Come on. Let's go see what our family is up to."

Niall stood up and helped Louis to his feet, intertwining their hands together. "Sounds like a plan."

He doesn't think he ever smiled so wide as he walked into the living room, Louis right behind him.

Louis nearly laughed at the sight in front of them when they stepped into the living room.

Harry sat in his grandmother's lap with his new toy in his hands as he gestured wildly and tried to explain everything to Louis' father. Mark seemed intrigued by the little boy's story and had the Optimus Prime toy lying in his lap.

"... And then Megatron, he's the leader of the Decepticons, captured Bumblebee and hid him in his evil hide out! Optimus, that's who you have, had to fight his way through bad guys to save him!"

Niall burst out laughing at the interested yet confused look on Mark's face. "Haz, maybe you should just play some of the cartoons so Grandpa Mark can watch it himself."

Harry grew excited, but frowned quickly. "All my DVDs are at home."

"That's okay, bud. I have to get going anyway." Mark said as he stood from the couch. He placed the toy on the cushion and ruffled Harry's curls. "I promise I'll come back and we can watch robots beat each other up another time."

Mark turned to Louis and Niall. "It was good to see you two. I hope you aren't too mad at me, Niall. Wasn't my attention to make you angry."

Niall smiled and hugged Mark without asking. "I'm marrying your son. Looks like we both have to get used to each other." He took a step back and cuddled back up to Louis' side. "It was nice seeing you, Mark."

Mark chuckled. "It would seem so. For the record though, you're the only date my son ever brought home that I actually liked."

He turned towards Louis and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well it was good to see you, son. Take care. I expect you to come by the house within the next week to ensure that we can agree on a school for Harry. We'll also begin looking at Universities for you."

He stuck his hand out for Louis to shake and smiled slightly as the two men's hands met.

Niall opened the door for Mark and waved politely before closing it. "Okay maybe I'm starting to like your dad. Harry, do you like Louis' dad?"

He collapsed onto the couch in next to his mum who still had Harry in her lap.

Harry shrugged in a non-committal type way as he focused on trying to transform Shockwave. "He wants to watch Transformers with me. He can't be too mean."

Louis laughed. "He's just a tough guy to crack. Har-bear can do it with a flash of his dimples though."

Maura smiled. "Well, since dinner was a waste, I'll just put it away and we'll eat it another night. I'm in the mood for Chinese though. Anyone else want Chinese food?"

Niall's face lit up like a kid on Christmas. "I love Chinese! Harry actually likes it too."

He smiled and kissed his son's cheek lovingly. Although last night didn't go so well tonight was ending amazingly.

"Knew you'd be up for it. Harry too then, I'm guessing. Louis? Want anything, dear?" Maura asked as she put Harry on the couch to stand up and stretched her back.

"Sure, Maura. That'd be wonderful." Louis replied as he flopped down next to Niall and three an arm around his fiancé.

"Do you happen to have any other sweat pants or something, Ni? I really want to get out of these clothes."

"I can get you out of those clothes." Niall winked before he started to laugh at his own joke. "Wear mine. My mum won't mind me in my boxers."

Louis bit his lip. He wasn't going to make it to tonight if Niall sat around the house in nothing but his boxers.

Louis shook his head. "That's alright. Maura might not mind, but I'm sure it won't help me keep patience in any way."

Niall laughed and laid his head in the Doncaster lad's lap. "I didn't even think about that. So how are you going to survive when you start school and I'm at work?" The blond licked over his lips absently, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt.

Louis ran his fingers through the blond locks as he thought about the question. It was a damn good question. "I don't know. I've got my hand and your cell phone number if it ever truly gets bad." Louis smirked.

It had been way to long since Louis even thought about sex, but in the anguish of Niall leaving, it had been at the forefront of his mind. He wanted to show Niall just how much he meant to him with light kisses and inappropriate touches.

Niall quirked an eyebrow and chuckled. "That'll work. Hey boss can I get off early, my fiancé needs to be...pleasured."

Niall had to make sure he kept the language clean especially when it came to talking about sex. He didn't need Harry asking questions since he was sitting right there.

"Nah. You can just take a fifteen minute break and call me. All I need is your voice in my ear telling what to do." Louis said dropping his voice so that their conversation was more private.

Harry sighed as he realised he was left out of this conversation. Shrugging to himself, he went to grab the other two toys from the blue room. He couldn't well play with Shockwave Optimus. He needed Megatron and Bumblebee too.

Niall watched Harry leave before he smirked and looked back up at his fiancé. "I'd have to hide in the water closet. Thinking about you fucking me." He bit his lip and stopped talking before he had a real problem.

Louis let his fingers tighten slightly in Niall's hair as the visual in his mind sends a shock of pleasure through him and he can feel his cock twitch in interest. "Fuck. Are we going back to the flat or are we staying here tonight?" Louis asks as his fingers unclench and he continues to play with his fiancé's hair.

Niall thought about it, tapping a finger against his chin. "Whatever works for you. I don't mind either. Although it'll be quieter at the flat." He pointed out not having considered it before.

"Not to mention that's where the condoms and lube are." Louis said a little too loudly.

And of course Harry would pick that moment to come strolling in the room with all his toys.

The boy cocked his head to the side. "What's condoms and lube, daddy?"

Niall smacked Louis' chest and turned to Harry with red tinted cheeks. "It’s nothing Harry don't repeat those words." He spoke sternly to make sure his point got across. He also waggled a finger for good measure.

Harry frowned. Niall always told him what something was. Well if Niall wouldn't tell him... "Papa, what's condoms and lube? Daddy won't tell me." Harry pouted seeing as that's how Louis usually did what Harry wanted.

Niall didn't know how to explain this one because Harry was clearly too young. "Harry, that's not working on either of us. Look, baby, condoms and lube are for big people."

He hated how curious Harry was sometimes.

Maura walked in at that moment. "Niall! That's inappropriate talk around your five year old son!"

Louis burst into laughter at the fact of Maura yelling at her son.

Niall whined and pointed an accusatory finger at Louis. "He was talking about it when Harry heard it and Harry started asking questions that I refuse to answer."

"Hey! Don't bring me into this! Maura caught you, not me." Louis said in mock offence before smiling brightly and bringing Niall close and meeting his lips again.

Harry whined. "Papa, stop!"

"Fine, but only so we can play Transformers." He got up from his spot on the couch and dropped to the floor to play.

She huffed before bringing her hands up to her hips. "Now, what does everyone want from the Chinese place?"

He crossed his arms over his chest and sat up. "I want fried rice and sweet and sour chicken. Harry wants broccoli and beef.

"And I guess I'll have General Tso's. Niall will you eat my rice?"

Niall looked at Louis strangely. "You're asking me if I want food? Um yes." The blond scoffed because of course he would eat anything someone asked him to.

"Just making sure. Didn't want Maura to order it and have it go to waste."

He turned his attention back to Harry and the two engaged in a fierce battle for the ultimate power source (which they used Niall as).

"Nooooooo!" Harry shouted about twenty minutes later as he sent his Megatron tumbling to the ground.

"Ha! The Autobots win the day! Thanks to Bumblebee and Optimus Prime!" Louis shouts in a highly triumphant voice.

Niall smiled as the two played for quite some time and then the Decepticon's lost. "The Autobots are supposed to win." He pointed out as he watched them play while he was lying on the sofa lazily.

Louis and Harry both swivel their heads in his direction and it's a minute or two before Louis speaks up.

"Are you calling our game predictable?"

Harry pouts like his dad had actually caused him pain with that statement.

Niall shook his head, trying not to laugh or smile. "No. I'm just pointing out that they always win is all." The blond boy shrugged his shoulders disinterestedly.

Harry huffed. "Daddy, the good guys always win. I've never seen a movie where the bad guys win."

Louis laughed. "He's right, Ni. Why don't you come down here and play with us and see if you can help the Decepticons out. I'll even let you be Shockwave."

Niall raised an eyebrow and mock gasped. "Me? As Shockwave? Lou, you're kidding me! Besides no matter how much I want to Harry doesn't like when I play because I don't know how to."

The blond lied out on his back and hung half his body off the couch so that the other two were upside down.

"Well, then I'll just have to show you." Louis grabbed at his fiancé's shoulders and pulled him off the couch so that he was lying next to him with his head in Louis' lap.

Harry squealed. "Playtime with Papa and Daddy." He clapped excitedly.

Niall laughed but groaned as his body hit the floor. "You could've just told me to get on the floor you...meanie." He pouted making sure to watch his mouth around Harry after the incident from earlier.

"That would have been no fun. Besides, you aren't hurt so stop pouting. You know I'd catch you if you actually fell." Louis pressed his lips to the top of the shock of blond hair.

Niall stuck his tongue out childishly. "If I fell and you didn't catch me I would refuse you my 'services' for two weeks."

Louis scrunched his nose. "What kind of services are we talking about here? If it's just under the clothes, I could probably make it. If it includes over the clothes, I'll be sure to catch you every time."

Niall only scoffed before he sat up and moved his body a few inches away. "I'd like to see you catch me."

Maura smiled as she walked back in from the kitchen. "Dinner should be here in twenty minutes. How about a movie?"

Harry perked up. "Do you have Peter Pan, Gammy?"

Niall quirked an eyebrow at Harry. "You've been talking to Louis too much."

Harry smiled brightly. "That's Papa favourite! That or Robin Hood."

He turned his nose up snootily, arms crossing over his chest. He looks at Harry and shakes his head. "Kids."

Louis rolls his eyes and leans over to whisper in Niall's ear. "Don't worry. I'll make it up to you tonight."

Niall crawled back and kissed Louis' ear, licking over the shell of it before pulling away. "I expect a lot of making up."

Louis shivered and hoped that dinner and movie would end soon because he didn't know how much longer he could wait before just having Niall right then and there.

He chuckled and kissed at the spot right below Niall's ear before turning away to smile at Harry. "You remembered! You're so smart, Harry! Do you want to watch Peter Pan or something else?"

Niall got to his feet and walked to the DVD stand, fingers flicking through them to find the Peter Pan movie and holding it up. "Does this work?"

Maura looked up from where she was currently stepping over multiple robots and smiled. "It should. It worked the last time we watched a movie together."

Niall looked at his mom and laughed shaking his head. "Maybe I should rephrase that. I meant Harry, does Peter Pan work for you?"

Maura flushed red. "Oh. Sorry. That's works fine for me."

Harry giggled. "You're silly, Gammy!" He turned his attention back to Niall. "Put it in, Daddy!"

He crawled over at sat himself in Louis lap and clutched Shockwave close to his chest. "I want to fly around like Peter Pan. I'd be so fast!"

Niall smiled and put the disc inside before pressing play and cuddling into Louis' side, the previews coming on. "You'd also never have to be an adult. Sounds nice to me."

"Never growing up sounds marvellous. No responsibilities, no worries, no icky girls or boys trying to tell you what to do." Louis smiled as he tickled Harry's sides as he said the last one.

Maura nodded her agreement. "Being innocent forever."

Harry giggled. "I'm Peter Pan! Up, up, up, Daddy!" He reached over with grabby hands towards Niall.

Niall got to his feet and picked Harry up, lifting the boy above his head. "You should be the lost boy dressed as a skunk for Halloween and Louis can be Peter Pan. He'd look nice in some tights." The blond snickered as he imagined his fiancé in green spandex.

"Does that make you Wendy then?" Louis chuckled at the thought of Niall walking around the neighbourhood in girl's night dress.

"And just so you know, my bum would look fantastic in those tights." He winked and looked over at Maura. "You could Tigerlily! It'd be perfect!"

Harry giggled as his daddy lifted him above his head. "I can fly! I can fly!"

Niall scowled and shook his head. "At least you didn't suggest me being Tinkerbell or something. And my favorite lost boy is the rabbit one."

He smiled and laughed with Harry. He walked around the room to make it easier for him to fly. "You're doing so well! Good job, baby!"

Louis smiled mischievously. "Tinkerbell would be a great choice. You in a tiny pair of green shorts... It could work. But you definitely can't be Nibs. I'd feel weird walking around with a 21 year old lost boy."

Harry chuckled. "Papa is Peter Pan! Papa is Peter Pan!"

"If you wear those tights then I'll be Tinkerbell." Niall smirked at the idea of Louis' round bum in some skin tight spandex.

Niall pulled Harry into his chest and kissed him multiple times. "Okay little guy my arms are getting tired."

"Don't under estimate me, Niall. I'll do it." Louis warned a raise of his brow.

Harry was ready to whine about wanting to fly more when the first scene started playing. "Shhhh! It's starting!"

Niall collapsed onto the couch with Harry in his arms. He grabbed the folded blanket from the side and spread it over them. "Wanna cuddle with us, Lou?"

He smiled although his stomach was growling in want. He was so hungry. Well he was always hungry.

"Is there room with you and Harry? I don't know if my bum will even fit up there." Louis joked before getting up and trying to squeeze onto the couch with his family.

Almost on cue with Niall's stomach, there was a knock on the door and Maura got up to get their food.

Niall jumped up and put Harry on Louis' lap before he stood behind Maura, bouncing on the balls of his feet. The minute she handed over the money he came up and snatched the bags from the delivery boy's hands and sprinted to the kitchen.

"Dinner!"

"Someone's excited." Louis chuckled as he paused the movie while they got situated with their food.

Harry snuggled into Louis lap as he waited for his daddy to bring him his dinner.

Niall tore the plastic bag open and took out the styrofoam containers. He grabbed three labeled ones and walked into the living room with three plastic forks.

"I'm so hungry." He set them onto the coffee table. "Okay, Haz, you don't have to eat at the table but at least eat at the coffee table."

Harry nodded at sat on the floor so that he could still see the television. "Papa, eat down here with me? Please?"

Louis smiled and got down next to Harry, leaving Niall and Maura up on the couch. "Thanks, babe."

Niall smiled and opened his container and started to stuff his face like no tomorrow. "This is so good. Thanks mum." He spoke through a mouthful although his words were obscured.

Louis hit play on the movie and helped Harry cut his food into bit size pieces. He started eating his own food and saved all his rice for Niall.

"Thanks, Maura. This was really nice of you." He said in between bites.

Harry glared up at him. "Shhhh! No talking!"

\------------

They watched the movie until it was over.

Harry was asleep, his body leaning against Louis,' half of his food gone. Louis' container by Niall after having eaten his rice and all of his food on top of that.

"Time to get someone in bed."

Louis looked down at Harry and smiled softly. The boy seemed exhausted.

"Niall, don't say that in front of your mum. I mean, I know I'm sexy, but damn." Louis whispered just loud enough to be heard and smiled devilishly.

Niall laughed and slapped Louis across the shoulder. "You know what I meant you perv!"

Maura chuckled. "I've long since come to terms that Niall has sex. How else would Harry be here?"

The blond blushed at his mom's words, burying his face in his hands. "Can we not talk about my sex life? Thank you."

Louis laughed softly as he moved Harry into his arms and struggled to stand with the young boy. "I think it's cute that you still get embarrassed in front of your mum. My mum was always asking if I was getting any in high school."

Maura went and hugged her baby boy. "It's not embarrassing, Niall. It's all a part of life. It's natural! Don't be embarrassed."

Niall's face started to turn purple. He brought the heels of his hands up to try and rub the color away. "No I don't care if it’s natural! New topic!" He exclaimed, jumping to his feet and helping Louis out with Harry.

Louis was crying from laughter at this point. He glad Niall was there to help get Harry up because he nearly fell due to the constant giggles. "This is the best. I love it when you get all embarrassed."

He leaned over and kissed Niall's nose before making his way over to Maura with Harry still in his arms. "Thank you for taking care of my boys last night. And thank you for everything you did tonight."

Niall kissed Maura on the cheek, smiling. He then leaned down to engulf her in a hug. "Love you mum."

Niall jogged up the stairs and to the room next to the blue one, Greg's old room. The blond shut the door and pulled his shirt off then pushing his sweats off.

Louis leaned in as best he could and kissed Maura's cheek before heading up the stairs to the blue room where Harry loved to sleep. He placed his son under the covers and tucked him in before quietly exiting the room and making his way next door.

"You decent enough for me to come in? Or am I waiting out here?"

Niall laughed and looked at the wooden door strangely. "Um, Louis, you've seen me naked. Just come in. I'm fine." He kicks his clothes to the side deciding on wearing his boxers to bed.

Louis opened the door and walked in, closing it once more behind him. "Just checking. Wasn't sure where we stood after last night. I mean, I know we're still getting married and everything, but I wasn't sure if you were still upset..."

He looked down at the ground and fiddled with the tie around his neck in a nervous fashion.

Niall grabbed him by his tie and pulled Louis into his chest. "Baby if I was still upset I wouldn't be sharing a room with you right now."

He connected their lips before he let the material go, his body crawling into bed.

Louis smiled. "In that case..." He slipped his tie off and quickly discarded the rest of his clothes and climbed into bed next to Niall.

He had to wonder though... "Okay, this has been bugging me since we started coming to your mum's regularly. You don't have to answer, but... Is the blue room where you and Alex... You know... Conceived Harry?"

Niall chuckled shaking his head. "No! It was at a party...on Liam's bed. But he doesn't know that!" The blonde added rather quickly. He didn't need Liam to yell at him about what he did on his bed five years before.

Louis laughed. "Oh god! Did you at least clean the sheets afterwards? That's so... I don't even know how to describe that."

"I was drunk. If I was too smashed to think of a condom then I was too smashed to think about changing sheets."

"Poor Liam. Probably went a week sleeping in his friend's love nest before changing the sheets." Louis couldn't help the grimace at the disgusting thought.

He rolled onto his side and faced Niall. "I love you, you know that? And no matter what happened in the past or what happens in the future, nothing is ever going to change that."

Niall cuddled up to Louis and smiled softly.

"I love you too, Boo-bear."

"Let's get some sleep. We've got a busy couple of weeks coming up as a family." He leaned over and kissed his husband-to-be.

"Night babe. I hope you know how important you are and how much I appreciate you." The blond ran his pale slender fingers to caress the older man's cheek. "Harry loves you and he's my number one. I can't thank you enough."

\------Six Months Later------

Louis fiddled with his vest again in the mirror before completely giving up. "Stan! It's just not working! I'm going to look like a complete wanker at my own wedding!"

After his best man fixed his tux, he was ready to go... Maybe after one glass of scotch. "Is Niall ready?"

Stan shrugged and headed over to the other groom's room to check on him.

Niall was completely freaking out. In fact he had spent so much time thinking he was only half ready. He had his boxers on as well as his white button up but his black pants, white blazer, and black bow tie were thrown over the couch of the room he was in.

Stan knocked loudly on Niall's door. "Niall? You okay in there? You almost ready?"

Harry was giggling a short way down the hall. "Daddy's being funny. He can't figure out how to put his pants on."

Niall shook his head and opened the door to look at Stan. "Do I look okay? I'm freaking out here!"

He groaned before looking over at Harry and shooting the now six year old a look. "Put your jacket on young man."

Harry whined, but slipped the uncomfortable garment on anyway.

Stan sighed before barging into the room and closing the door. "Jesus, Niall. You're worse than Louis and he's downing hard liquor."

He picked up Niall's pant and shook them out. "Here. Put these on."

Niall grabbed the fabric and stuck his legs in before pulling them on, buttoning them and zipping it.

"Okay the pants are on...hard liquor?! Does he need to be hammered to marry me or something?" The blond pouted before waiting for Stan to tell him what to do next.

Groaning, Stan grabbed the bow tie and walked over to help Niall put it on since he highly doubted he could do it by himself. "He's just nervous. He'll be fine. Johanna supposed to be checking in on him. I don't think she'd allow Louis to get married while he was smashed. Actually, I don't think the father would allow it."

He finished securing the bow tie. "Now get your shoes on." He walked over the small refrigerator. "Do you need anything to drink? Water? Juice? Vodka?"

"Vodka." Niall replied shortly before slipping his shoes on and looked around like a lost puppy. God he was extremely useless right now. He ran a hand through his styled blonde hair.

Stan nodded and pulled out a tumbler glass and filled it halfway with the clear liquid. "It's orange flavoured. Hope you don't mind."

He turned to give Niall his drink. "Stop, stop, stop! Don't touch your hair! With all the damn product that's probably in it you'll ruin it!"

Niall pulled his hand away wincing but he managed an almost hysterical chuckle. "Geez. Calm down, mum."

He shook his head and opted for sitting on the couch looking at the Transformers toys. Because of Harry's birthday he now had Ironhide, Jetstream, and Ratchet.

Stan rolled his eyes. "Everyone is here. All we're waiting on is you and Louis to be ready." He handed Niall his drink. "Down this and put your blazer on. We have a wedding to get started."

Niall grabbed the glass and downed it like he was told. He set it aside and then shrugged on his spotless white blazer. "Okay so whose going to tell Harry when to go on?"

"Johanna will be telling Harry when he's walking. Here's hoping that he won't trip or something."

Stan took a deep breath. "Okay. I'm going to go tell the ushers to close the doors and then you're going to get in place while I get Louis from his room."

He started to walk out before turning back around. "You ready for this? Do you want Maura back here with you?"

"No I'm a man. I will go out there and be...manly." He picked Harry up and kissed him on the nose, smiling against his skin. "Be a good boy. This is a very, very special day for daddy and papa, okay?"

Harry furrowed his brow. "Why is today special, daddy?"

"Because Harry today is the day Louis and I are together forever."

"But you guys are already together. I don't get it." Harry tried to comprehend what Niall was telling him, but just couldn't grasp the concept.

Niall nodded his head anxiously and hugged Harry closer to his chest. "No you see, Haz, we're getting married. That means we wear rings and everyone knows we're together. And we change our last names.” The blonde added, tapping his foot nervously as he waited for someone to take Harry before he had to walk down the aisle.

"Change your name? Does that mean I'll be the only Horan in our house?" Harry's eyes watered at the prospect. He didn't like being different from Daddy and Papa.

Before he could ask more questions though, Louis' mum came and snagged him away. She carried him across the hall and tried to get him to focus on the small rings that she was slipping in his pockets.

Stan smiled as the church doors swung shut and he could hear Harry laughing from a little ways off. "Hey, Niall. I just want to say thanks for taking care of Louis. I know he isn't the easiest person to get on with, but you make him happier than anyone I've met, so thank you."

He walked over and gave Stan a one armed hug. "I love Louis, Stan. He makes me and Harry incredibly happy."

"I'm glad. Although, I feel obligated to give you the 'hurt him, I hurt you' speech... Just don't hurt him, yeah?" Stan smiled before herding Niall into his position. "Okay. Stay there. I need to go get Louis."

Stan returned and he had a nervous sort of air about him. "So he's not drunk, just the tiniest bit tipsy. Said he's feeling better though and wants to get this thing going."

He looked at Niall. "Ready?"

Niall resisted the urge to ruffle his hair or grab Harry and run. By this point he didn't even know what would be worse.

"Yeah I'm ready." He nodded his head and bit into his lip. Nervous blue eyes looked to the floor. His chest shuttered with every breath because this moment right here. This moment meant more to him than anything (besides the day Harry was born) and today he would become a Tomlinson.

Stan nodded and went get Louis from his room. He managed to open the door and collect his friend. "Come on, Louis. Time to get you hitched."

Louis smiled. "Is Niall looking beautiful? I bet he is. Probably looking breathtaking as usual."

Stan steered the brunet into the hall and put in place right next to Niall. "Alright. Two grooms? Check. Mother and father of Niall? Check. Mother and father of Louis? Check. Harry? Check."

He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "I think we're ready to go."

Niall took a deep breath and locked their elbows together. "You look handsome, Lou." He could feel the butterflies fluttering inside his stomach. He was so excited but nervous.

"I love you."

Louis turned his head slightly to look over at Niall before grinning. "I was right. You look breathtaking." He leaned over to kiss Niall before Stan came over.

"Stop, Louis! You can't kiss him yet. Alright, Harry's first. Then Johanna and Mark, followed by Maura and Bobby. Finally you two will make your way down."

He grabbed the church door handle. "Get ready to go." With that, he yanked the door open and the music started.

Niall started to walk forward with Lou around his arm.  He was grinning sheepishly, face flushed red and he waved sheepishly to the side his parents were on. His finger felt naked again but he knew that he would be wearing it soon.

The blond walked up the few church steps and turned so he could face his soon to be husband.

Louis fidgeted his hands as he stood there with Niall. He could feel the adrenaline (and maybe the alcohol) coursing through him. He kept his eyes locked with Niall's.

The Father began and Louis zoned out to focus on Niall.

"We are present in the house of God to witness the joining of Louis Tomlinson and Niall Horan as one. Anyone who feels like these two should not be bound together, should speak now or forever hold their tongue."

There were no objections- not that there should be.

Niall reached forward and gripped Louis' hand, lacing their fingers together. His heart was furiously beating and his throat felt utterly dry.

The priest continued on with passages from the Bible that Niall and Louis had picked out.

Louis shook his head slightly to clear it as Niall entwined their fingers. He just wanted to pull the blond close and kiss him and run fingers through his hair and-

"Louis? Your vows, son." The priest prompted.

Blushing at the fact that he has zoned out at his own wedding, Louis reached into his jacket pocket to grab what he had written down yesterday night.

"Niall, when we met three years ago, I wasn't sure how to feel about you. You were loud, over the top, and cheeky. Then I found out you had a son and I was ready to bolt. That's when my mum told me that Mark thought the same thing when they had met and he met me. I realised then that a real man would stay no matter what. So now, three years later, I've fallen madly in love with you and Harry and the thought of you not being with me forever actually pains me. That night we fought and you left, was the night I decided that you were my everything and that I'd go absolutely mental without you. I love you, Niall James, and can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and our son."

Niall felt like a girl for getting all teary eyed and emotional. The blond rubbed at his eyes offering a small smile. He cleared his throat and squeezed his hand.

"Lou I was so skeptical about this relationship three years ago. Harry was and still is my number one. I had to make sure you were in this before you could meet him. And when you did he loved you and Harry doesn't get attached to many people. I can't tell you how much I appreciate your love and devotion to my family. I never thought this could happen and now that it has I want it to last forever."

The priest smiled. "Do you have the rings then?" He tilted his head to look over at Harry.

The curly haired boy was bored out of his mind. He knew that it was a special day and he knew he needed to be on his best behaviour, but he wanted his Transformers badly. He had taken to playing with the rings that Grandma Jay had placed in his pockets. He hadn't known that they were important and when he had dropped one in the hall, he hadn't had time to grab it again since he was being pushed into the church.

He looked up when he felt everyone's eyes on him. "Huh?"

The crowd chuckled.

"Can we have the rings, son?"

Harry beamed and dropped the ring he had into Louis' hand. "I dropped the other one."

Niall tried not to freak out because of course Harry hadn't meant to drop it. He laughed nervously and kneeled in front of him. "Baby do you know where you dropped it? That ring is very special." He cupped Harry's cheeks and offered a smile to show he wasn't in trouble.

Harry’s eyes welled up with tears once he grasped the situations fully. “Out in the hallway.”

Louis looked over at Sean and the other man was already sprinting towards the back of the church to search the carpeted floor.

Niall hoisted Harry onto his hip and kissed him multiple times. "Hey, babe, since you did such a good job with the rings, how about I got take you out to buy Jazz?" That's the next Autobot that Harry had been asking for and he understood that he was upset.

Harry was full on sobbing now. "But I didn't do a good job! I lost it! I ruined Daddy and Papa's special day!"

At that, Sean came running back into the church with the ring in his hand. He made it up the steps and stood behind the family. "Here, Harry. Look, we found it. It's okay." He held the silver band out for the young boy to grab.

Niall kissed Harry's cheeks multiple times, his lips brushing away the tears. "Shhhh, baby. It’s okay." The blond took the ring out of Stan's hand and gave it to Harry smiling. "See? The ring isn't lost, you did a good job. Now I'm going to put you down and you're going to give it back to me." Niall kissed him one last time before setting him on the ground.

Harry sobs subsided into breathy little hiccups and tears continued to spill as he handed the ring back to Niall. Maura came up after and took Harry back to her chair and the small boy was comforted by his two grandmothers.

The priest smiled softly. "Shall we continue then? Louis, take Niall's left hand and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed. I promise to take care of you and Harry for as long as I live."

Louis took Niall's hand in his and smiled brightly. "With this ring, I thee wed. I promise to take care of you and Harry for as long as I live." He slipped the band onto Niall's finger.

Niall grinned brightly and he loved the way it looked on his finger. It signified so much that he couldn't describe it.

The priest said a similar mantra for Niall.

"With this ring, I thee wed. I promise to love you for as long as I live." He slipped the matching silver band onto Louis' hand, loving the way the light glittered off of it brilliantly.

"Then with God as my witness, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your husband."

"With pleasure." Louis whispered before leaning in and pressing his lips to Niall's roughly.

Niall held Louis' face and pressed his lips back. He managed to pull away breathless. "Calm down that's what tonight is for." He chuckles softly but leaned in to peck him again because, really, he just likes the way Louis tastes.

Louis laughed lightly and laced his fingers with Niall's.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you Mister and Mister Tomlinson." The priest smiled and clapped along with the people in the pews.

Louis squeezed Niall's hand and proceeded to walk back up the aisle with his husband.

Niall held onto Louis and he laughed in disbelief. "Lou we're married. Oh my god we're married." He almost couldn't believe it himself and he was the one being wed.

"I know, baby. I'm so excited!" He wrapped his arms around Niall's waist and picked the boy up and spun him around. He felt like he was in one of those incredibly cheesy romance movies. The only thing that could make it better was-

"Papa!" Harry shouted as he sprinted down the church aisle towards them before latching onto Niall and Louis' legs.

Niall picked Harry up and spun him around. The blond boy brought his son into his chest, ruffling his chocolate ringlets. "Baby you did such a good job! Do you want to get Jazz? The Autobots need another member." He kissed him on his dimpled cheek, his lips brushing over his skin.

"Yes! Can we go home now though? I just want to watch Transformers." Harry nuzzled into Niall's neck.

Louis bit his lip. "Harry, you're going home with Gammy remember? Daddy and I aren't going to Gammy's tonight." He looked up at Niall. This was a little awkward to explain.

Niall flushed red but smiled at the young boy. "Sweetie, Gammy can put the movie on but Papa and Daddy won’t be going home tonight."

Harry pouted. "But who's going to tuck me in and play Transformers with me? What if a have a bad dream? I need you home with me."

Louis smiled softly. "I'm sorry, Har-bear, but Daddy are going to spend tonight alone. We're going to... Celebrate today and we're going to be doing adult things."

Niall blushed furiously at the 'adult things.' He frowned and kissed Harry's nose. "Gammy will tuck you in and if you have a nightmare then lay with Gammy. Papa and I will be back tomorrow to play." He looked at Louis and smiled, his face still pink.

Louis smiled at his husband's pink face. "For now though, we're going to dinner with Gammy and Pop-pop and Grandma Jay and Grandpa Mark. And Uncle Greg will be there too. That sounds fun right?"

Harry nodded and squirmed to be put down. "Where did I leave my toys, Daddy?"

"Let's go get them." Niall put Harry down but held his hand as they walked to the room he had been earlier.

Niall pointed to the couch at the pile of toys. "We're going out to eat so you have to hurry."

Harry smiled and ran to the toys as he quickly tried to scoop them all up in his arms. "I wish I had someone else to play with. You had Uncle Greg and Nick has Aiden. Why can't I have brother to play with?"

He looked up at Niall, his eyes huge and pleading. "Can you and Papa have a baby so I can a brother?"

Niall bit his lip because he had been meaning to talk to Louis about that. "I'll talk to Papa, baby."

He led Harry outside and to Louis' car, the Doncaster lad sitting in the driver's seat, waiting for them. The Irishman buckled Harry into his car seat before he got into the passenger seat himself.

"Ready to go, babe?" Louis asked as Niall slipped into his seat. He reached over and laced their fingers together as he started to pull out of the parking space.

Harry played around in the back with his Transformers. Why had his daddy looked upset why he asked about a brother? "Daddy, where do babies come from? You said you had to talk to Papa about them."

Niall blushed and shook his head at Harry. He didn't want Louis to know he had been talking or even thinking about kids. "Babies come from love, Haz." He explained quietly, not looking at Louis.

Harry scrunched his brows together. "Then why don't you and Papa have a baby? You love him right, Daddy?"

Louis smiled softly at the hole Niall was digging for himself. "He means a different kind of love, Haz. Don't worry. Daddy loves Papa and Papa loves Daddy."

Niall bit his bottom lip and kept his eyes trained on Harry as he turned around in his seat. "You might have a baby brother one day, Haz, I don't know."

Louis glanced over at Niall as the blond talked about a baby brother. He squeezed his husband's hand lightly. "Who knows? Maybe it'll be someday soon. A lot of things have to happen before babies can be thought about."

And Louis was right. No adoption agency would let the couple take a child home while they still lived with Niall's mum. Louis had started a new job, one with a good solid pay check and insurance benefits and such. The next step was trying to find a suitable flat for them all to live in.

"Your Papa is right, Haz. Maybe in a couple of years and I know that seems like a long time but it'll be here before you know it." Niall smiled and squeezed Louis' hand because he did want another child and they both agreed that it would have to wait. "And when we go get him you can come with us."

Harry blinked. "Go get him? Like from the store? They have a baby store?"

Louis laughed loudly at that. He loved how Harry's mind worked. "Not from the store, Harry. They have these really cool places where baby brothers and sisters who need mummy and daddies live."

"Yeah it's called an orphanage and they would love to have a big brother like you sweetheart." Niall leaned over and kissed Louis' cheek before he sat back.

Harry would understand one day. Niall turned around at the thought of that. "When you have a baby you better be married like Papa and I are."

"Daddy! I'm never getting married! Girls are icky are boys are mean!" Harry giggled from the backseat.

Louis chuckled. "Hear that, Ni? Maybe our Hazza will grow up to be asexual. We'll never have to worry about teen pregnancy or him eloping!"

Niall chuckled and shook his head. "You know he'll change his mind and I will love him no matter what the gender of his significant partner is."

"And even if he doesn't change his mind, we'll still love him." Louis smiled as he looked in the rear view mirror to see Harry playing with his robots.

Soon enough, they were pulling into the parking lot of a restaurant that Louis had never even heard of. His dad had picked it saying that it was still quite fancy and appropriate for a wedding party while still being sure to serve food that everyone would enjoy.

Niall nodded his head agreeing. He got out of the car as soon as it stopped. The blond walked around the hood of the car and opened the door, unbuckling Harry, and placing him on his hip. "You can only bring two toys in, Hazzy, so pick."

Harry bit his lip in concentration. "I guess Megatron and Optimus. That way if there's a fight it's even and fair."

Louis smiled and stepped out of the car. He waited for Harry to choose his toys before reaching in and grabbing the two robots. "All set then?" He entwined his fingers with Niall's and headed inside with his family.

Niall smiled as Louis held the door open like a gentleman before their fingers were laced once again.

They had the host lead them back to the reserved table and it really was fancy.

The carpets were a bright florescent white, the tables were a thick black oak with soft white table clothes, and the booths were a dark wine red.

"Whoa.” Niall breathed as he finally spotted their family.

"Congratulations!" The group had shouted loudly.

Mark came over to greet them and reached his arms out for Harry who gladly went to his grandpa. "So you like the restaurant?"

Louis smiled brightly. "It's amazing, dad."

"Good. Also, Maura and I were talking and we decided that the two of you needed your own table. So you will be sitting over there." He pointed in the direction of a table set for two with candles lit on top in a darker corner of the room. It was more private than the loud boisterous table where the rest of the family was seated. "And Harry is going to sit with us. Right next to Uncle Greg."

Niall's face flushed bright pink as he looked at the ground. "Thanks, Mark. Thanks, mum. I appreciate the gesture." He grabbed the Transformers toys out of Louis' hand and handed them to Harry.

"Don't worry about it, Niall. You boys deserve it." Mark smiled. "Come on, Harry. Greg would love to hear all about the Transformers."

"I guess we'll be sitting over there then." Niall grabbed Louis' hand and pulled him towards the secluded Booth.

Louis followed Niall over to their table and sitting down across from the blond. "So I think my dad and your mum talk more often than we do. They always seem to be plotting something together."

Niall laughed and nodded his head. "Right? Have they never heard of not meddling in their kid's lives?" The blond boy joked watching Harry talk animatedly to Greg.

Louis laughed. "Although if they hadn't intervened that night, I don't think we would be here on our wedding night. I know it's a horrible thing to say, but if they hadn't meddled, I don't think anything would have changed for us."

He reached across the table and covered Niall's hand with his own. "I love you, Niall."

Niall moved his hand so they could hold hands instead. "I love you Louis and I guess parents are good for something." He leaned over the table and kissed him on the lips.

"I guess you could say that." Louis chuckled. "But you won't have to be a parent for an entire night. Just you and me."

He winked before reaching to the end of the table and grabbing a menu for Niall. "Here. You're probably hungry like usual."

Niall pouted and stuck his tongue out like usual. "Meanie."

He flipped through the menu and instantly drooped at some of the selections. Louis had been right, he was hungry.

Louis watched as Niall's face dropped. "I may be a meanie, but I'm right. I've lived with you for two years, I know you pretty well." He looked down at the menu and tried to figure out what he wanted. "So why was Harry asking about babies in the car?"

Niall bit his lip and massaged Louis' knuckle with his thumb. "Because he's been feeling alone and all of his friends have siblings." He frowned shaking his head and looking around for a waiter.

Before Louis could respond, someone came to take their orders and promised to be right back with their drinks.

"Do you think... Do you think adopting a kid would be too much for us? I mean, we would have to wait until we found a house of our own at least, but..."

"Well, I guess it depends on your job and how much money you make plus the amount I'll be making." He sighed, one hand ruffling through his styled blonde hair. "I know it won't be the ideal situation but we can do it, Lou."

Louis grinned. "If that's the case then I think that we should start looking for a flat. I make twenty thousand a year now and they told me that once I completely finish my degree that'll jump to at least thirty-five a year. My salary plus yours should be enough for a flat."

He looked over to see Harry laughing hysterically at something Bobby had said. "I hate him thinking that he's alone."

Niall frowned because of course he felt the same. "I know. He's not alone and I don't ever want him to feel like that. A brother would be good because we can't always play with him and he's always trying to get someone to sleep with him." Niall sighed, Harry really truly felt bad and he couldn't do anything.

"Hey. Don't worry about it. I'll start looking around online at work on Monday. We'll get this done and hopefully we can have a baby brother for Harry soon." He reached his hand up to caress Niall's face softly. "Tonight is about celebrating though. I want to see your smile. We'll worry about this tomorrow."

"You're right, I'm sorry." Niall placed his hand over Louis' a tender smile on his lips. "As much as I love him, it’s about us and I can console him tomorrow." He grabbed Louis' hand and brushed his lips against the tan palm.

Louis smiled. "I can't wait to get you alone tonight. As much as I love Harry, I love having time to ourselves."

The waiter came by with their drinks and offered them a small congratulations before walking over to their family where Harry could be heard shouting about mac and cheese.

Niall laughed and shook his head. "You know those green eyes, curly hair, and dimples used to get women hitting on me all the time." The blond looked smug as his eyes scanned over Harry.

Louis frowned. "He's already a chick magnet. Great. Well at least now you can say you're taken."

He didn't like the thought of Niall pushing a shopping cart down the grocery store aisle with Harry in the child seat and some woman coming over to coo at Harry and end up asking the blond out.  He huffed and sat back with his arms crossed over his chest. He was jealous of just the thought of it.

Niall arched an eyebrow instantly recognizing the emotion. "Hey, he's the reason you talked to me don't forget that."

It was true. It was at a bank and Harry was two but he was incredibly smart. When his dad put him down to fill out a check he had toddled away but Louis had been there to return him and a conversation struck up between the two and the rest as they say, was history.

"Yeah, but I was returning your kid. It's not like I just saw this adorable, curly haired, cutie and decided 'Hey! I should chat up the parent.' I started out with good intentions. They just happened to change once you started talking."

Louis knew he sounded jealous and hypocritical, but... Well, he didn't really have an excuse. He just didn't like the thought of people hitting on his husband.

Niall pouted and gripped his hand, kissing each of his knuckles. "Hey, love, I married you remember? I didn't mean to make you jealous I'm sorry." He apologized sincerely, lacing their fingers in between the spaces.

Louis took a deep breath. "I know, I know. I'm sorry. I just like picture all these people trying to hit on you and it just makes me upset... That probably makes no sense.”

"No, babe, it does make sense but you're the only one I look at."

 He closed his eyes to get rid of the images before opening them again to see Niall. "God you look so gorgeous in that tux.”

All Niall could do was blush at his comment. "You look handsome too." He's still looking at the ground as he turns redder than before.

The waiter comes by with their food and Louis thanks them before starting to eat. "So I was thinking that we could finish eating, talk with the family a little, get some ice cream, and then... Head to the hotel."

Niall smirked and shook his head. "You just really want to get to that hotel is all." He picked up his knife and fork, cutting into the meat and stuffing it into his mouth.

"Well yeah. But I thought that maybe we should thank our families and that I should try and make it semi romantic. Ice cream is romantic right?" Louis smiled brightly and he twirled his pasta on his fork and took a small bite.

"If you feed it to me then we can call it romantic." He shoveled more chicken in before he started on the chips he had to order separately because his meal didn't come with any.

Louis laughed. "Deal."

He looked over at their families again as they were getting their food. "How do you think Harry will do tonight without us at the house?"

"He's going to have to learn not to get attached. When school starts I don't want him to get upset." Niall’s eyes are on Harry but only for a moment. He turned back around and throws the last few chips in his mouth.

Louis finished the last little bit of his pasta and nodded. "You're right. I'm just worried for nothing. Besides, Maura raised you so our baby is in good hands."

He set his dishes aside before grabbing his tea and sipping from it. "Hey, Niall. What would you say if I threw out the idea of officially adopting Harry?"

Niall felt himself swoon and he may have fallen deeper in love then he thought possible. "Harry is already feeling alone. If our lasts names are different then his he'll feel worse and he loves you." The blond threw the last part in like it wasn't common knowledge.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow about it then. I was just thinking about it since that's what Mark did for me when Jay and he got married. If he hadn't, you'd be Niall James Austin."

He smiled at the thought. "Harry Edward Tomlinson. It doesn't sound too bad."

"It sounds fucking cute if you ask me." Niall chuckled as he sat back and rubbed at his stomach contently. "Finished and ready to go talk to the family."

Louis smiled. "Yeah. Let's go say our goodbyes and such. I figure that if we start with Harry and move down the table he might not notice us leaving when the time comes." He slid out from the both and held his hand out for Niall to grab so he could get up easier.

The Irish boy obliged and held his hand as he got to his feet. He's absolutely glowing as they make their way towards the table, his arms stretching out to hug Harry. "Hey there buddy."

Harry looked up from his mac and cheese. He somehow had managed to get some pieces of pasta caught in his ringlets. "Daddy! Uncle Greg said that he loves Transformers too! I wanna shown him the other ones in the car!"

Louis laughed. "Maybe another time, buddy. You have Optimus and Megatron right now."

Niall picked the noodles out of Harry's hair and tossed them on the plate.  "Messy eater." He muttered. He kissed his forehead and hugged him to his chest. "If you wait to get your Transformers tomorrow then you'll get Jazz too."

Harry pouted. "But I want them now. I wanna play with Uncle Greg." He squirmed out of Niall's hug and tossed his fork onto the table. "I want them now."

Louis, who was now talking with Maura, looked up to see if Niall would cave to his child's demands and Louis needed to step in or if Niall would stand his ground.

Niall was always a pushover but he looked to Louis for reassurance before he looked back at Harry. "Harry, I said tomorrow and I mean it. If you're going to throw a fit then you won't get them or Jazz." He hated being stern but Louis wasn't always going to be there to do it for him.

Harry pouted. His daddy always gave in. "But, daddy! Please? I wanna play with Uncle Greg now!"

Louis kept his head down and focused on his conversation with Maura. Niall needed to do this on his own.

"Harry Edward Tomlinson, I mean it. You will get them tomorrow." His hands were on his nonexistent hips, eyes narrowed and he was serious. He was actually glad that Louis wasn't jumping in. He needed this.

Harry stopped and looked at his daddy. "T-Tomlinson? That's not my name."

Louis closed his eyes and took a calming breath. So much for waiting till tomorrow. He looked over at Niall and wondered if the blond even noticed his slip up.

Niall's eyes widened. Fuck. Oh well now that Harry's heard it, it was too late. "Harry, Tomlinson is mine and Papa's last name now. Do you want the same name?" He bit his lip because he hoped to God he did.

Harry thought about it. "Does that mean Louis is my real papa now?"

Louis chuckled. "I'm whatever you want me to be Har-bear."

Harry beamed. "Can I be a Tomlinson please?"

Niall smiled and hugged Harry tightly. "Yes of course you can, baby. Now Louis is your real Papa and we all have the same name." He kissed his small face multiple times.

Harry giggles at the tickles from the kisses before his mind goes back the issue at hand. "So can I get my Transformers now?"

Louis sighs. The kid sure knows how to work a room. He's pretty sure every adult in there is ready to give in to his deceptive eyes and cute dimples.

Niall pulled back beyond exasperated by this point. "If you ask me one more time you aren't getting them for a week." His face was showing how annoyed he was by that point.

Harry furrowed his brow in anger and crosses his arms over his chest before looking down at the table and mumbling. "Papa would let me get them."

Greg bit his lip at the sight of his needlessly negative nephew. "Harry, I don't think fighting with daddy on this is a good idea.

Niall grabbed Harry's chin gently and made the younger boy look at him. "Harry, one. More. Word." His hands are shaking because he's ready to cave but he won't. This was for Harry's benefit.

Never before had Harry lost an argument to his dad and he wasn't about to start now. "But Bumblebee is Uncle Greg's favourite and he's in the car!"

Louis shook his head. He hoped Niall wouldn't cave, but he really didn't want Harry to be punished either. He turned back to Maura to finish his goodbye.

Niall pulled back and rubbed a hand down his face. "Right, give me Megatron and Optimus." He held his hand out having had enough. He was finally going to punish Harry.

Harry's eyes widened. "W-what? No! They're mine! I need them!" Tears started to pool in his eyes before spilling over and Harry was full on sobbing.

Everyone looked up from what they were doing. Louis sighed. It was going to be a long night for Maura.

Niall just wanted to hug and kiss him but he couldn't, not after he had gotten this far. "You're throwing a fit so I'm taking them." Niall took them off the table and stored them in his pocket. The blond turned to Maura immediately after.

"I'm sorry about leaving you like this mum but he was behaving like a spoiled child and he still is. If he doesn't calm down then his bedtime is seven instead of eight."

Maura smiled softly. "My little boy is all grown up. He got married and now he's punishing his kid. You surprise me son."

She chuckled before up and pulling him in for a tight hug. "Congratulations, Niall. I'm so happy for you. Now if only I could get Greg to marry someone."

Louis walked back over Harry to try and calm him down. He ran his hand through his curls. "Hey. There is no reason to cry. Daddy gave you plenty to opportunities to behave and you didn't listen. Calm down before you make yourself sick."

Niall was glad everyone seemed to side with him. He didn't want to feel like he was being too hard on him. "I hope this teaches you to behave and that crying doesn't get you everywhere." He looked sternly at him because, no he was not going to back down anymore no matter how much it hurt to see Harry cry.

Harry calmed down and was reduced to sniffles and glaring at his daddy.

Louis kissed his curls before looking at Niall with a small smile. He wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "You going to be okay?"

Niall sighed and rest his head on Louis' shoulder to whisper back. "The world didn't fall and I didn't die." He laughed quietly and gestured to the door with the flick of his hair.

Louis tightened his grip on Niall's waist a little. "One quick goodbye and we'll head out."

He managed to grab everyone's attention and say that they were leaving for the night and that they would see them all soon.

Of course, Greg had to say something though. "Don't hurt my brother tonight. And remember to be safe!"

That sent Harry into a mild panic that Maura was trying to calm down. "Really, Greg?"

Louis laughed and kissed the top of Niall's head. "Let's get out of here."

Niall smacked the back of Greg's head glaring lightly at him. He laced his fingers with Louis' and tugged him outside towards the car. "So are we doing anything or are we going straight to the hotel?"

"That depends. Do you want ice cream or no? We will have to stop at like a drug store or something for condoms and lube. Unless don't you want them, but I'd at least like to have the lube." Louis walked alongside him to their car before opening the passenger side door for him.

Niall placed a hand to his chest and gushed. "What a gentleman." He slipped into the car and turned to better answer him. "The best way to get me in the mood is through ice cream. And no condoms. Neither of us have a disease and I can't get pregnant."

"Ice cream it is then." Louis started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. He reached over and grabbed Niall's hand as he drove.

Niall smiled softly absently watching the scenery as they drove by. "I love you." He squeezed Louis' hand, rubbing his thumb and smoothening the muscles.

Louis smiled lightly. "I love you too, babe." He looked in the rear view mirror before remembering that Harry wasn't with them. "Would it be weird if I told that I was proud of you for not caving to Harry's tantrum?"

Niall groaned quietly buy nodded his head. "I hate myself, but I'm proud at the same time. I don't like that I made Harry cry, but I have to be a parent not a friend. Besides, I need to know how to say no when he starts asking for things like condoms."

Louis looked over at him. "If he starts asking for condoms, then we lock him in his room." As much as he loved Harry he didn't want to be a grandfather before he turned forty at least.

"Lock him in his room? I'll throttle him." He knew one day Harry would be interested in girls...or boys Niall didn't mind either way.

"Although, I guess him being safe is better than him just having unprotected sex. I really don't want grandchildren that early or for him to come telling us he has an STD or something."

Louis sighed at the thought of Harry throwing his life away for a night of fun. "I mean I'll love him no matter what, but..."

"I won't be able to judge him all things considered he came from a night of unprotected sex." Niall bit his lip because he was being such a hypocrite. He couldn't get mad because he already did it.

"Judge him? No. Be disappointed? A little. Support him? Entirely." Louis squeezed his hand as he pulled into the ice cream parking lot.

Niall felt himself tearing up a little and he should not be getting emotional because it was his wedding night. "I'm sorry it's just I want the best for him. I want him to have a life because I didn't." He used his free hand to wipe away his tears.

"Hey. It's okay. That's what a parent does. They always want the best for their children. It's okay."

Louis reached over and took Niall's face in his hands. "He's smarter than that, babe. And as he gets older, you'll be able to explain everything to him. Don't worry about it just yet. He's only five."

"Yeah and he was just a baby! Time flies Louis." Niall felt his cheeks slightly squished, lips puffed out. Translucent tears traced his face in thin rivulets. "What if I really am just a terrible parent and he learns nothing?"

"Niall, listen to me. You are a wonderful parent. Harry adores you and what you did tonight just shows that you're worried about him being a good person. And now you have me there to help you if you aren't sure what to do."

He wiped his thumb over the tears to get rid them. "He's going to be just fine."


End file.
